Final Fantasy X Naruto Style!
by Aerisuke
Summary: This is based on Final Fantasy X. Except it's... Naruto Style! Yeah! Believe it! R&R Please.
1. Chapter 1

Final Fantasy X (Naruto Style!) Prologue

Cast

= Auron

= Kimahri

= Lulu

= Rikku

= Seymour

= Tidus

= Wakka

= Yuna

A group of shinobi were sitting around a campfire in Zanarkand, Spira. One was wearing a mask that covered his left eye. One had a headband with the symbol of The Hidden Leaf Village on it. One wore a black dress with a black headband showing the symbol of The Hidden Sand Village on it. One had her bangs covering her right eye as she wore a purple dress showing her stomach with a headband also showing a symbol of The Hidden Leaf Village. One had his hair up in a rubber band while wearing a Jonin vest. He had an IQ of 200. Even the whole village in Besaid knew that, including his hot-tempered girlfriend, Temari who had lost her boyfriend, Madara Uchiha, who was also a survivor of The Uchiha Clan, just like Sasuke who was also a survivor of the same clan due to being killed by an Al-Bhed machina.. Madara was also known as Shikamaru's older brother. Of course, Sasuke decided to go up the cliff to look at the beautiful sunset. But before he did that, however, he put his right hand on Summoner Sakura's shoulder as if reassuring her that everything would be alright with her pilgrimage just as long as she was kept alive of course.

"Hello. My name is Sasuke Uchiha. And this... is my story" ~ Sasuke. 


	2. Chapter 2

Final Fantasy X (Naruto Style!) Chapter 1: Zanarkand

Cast

as Auron

as Kimahri

as Lulu

as Rikku

as Seymour

as Tidus

as Wakka

as Yuna

(NOTE: PRETEND THAT THE FAYTH IS SASUKE WHEN HE WAS 7.)

Night fell in the city of Dream Zanarkand, which was the home of Sasuke Uchiha. You see, he was known as a competitor. Many fangirls had adored him. In fact, whenever they would get an autograph from him, they would ask him to do his Chidori cry, to which Kakashi had taught him when Sasuke was 12 which was 5 years after his older brother, Itachi had murdered The Uchiha Clan. All that was left was that he would have to live with his cousin Ami, who adored and had a secret crush on Itachi. After Itachi had murdered The Uchiha Clan, he went on Jiraiya's (who was Sakura's father) pilgrimage. Kakashi also agreed to come along with Itachi so the two men could help out their friend. Sadly, Jiraiya had passed away soon after The Final Aeon and Sin had killed him. Of course, Kakashi believed Itachi to be dead. So in honor of their memory, Kakashi buried Itachi on the right side of Jiraya's grave where Jiraiya's grave was on the left side of Itachi. So, ever since the death of both of his closest friends, Itachi had asked Kakashi to take good care of Sasuke. Of course, Kakashi had agreed. He would take care of both Ami and Sasuke. Sadly, Ami had passed away alos after being shot alongside Itachi. So now, Kakashi had to only take care of Sasuke now. But, no matter what, even if he hated his brother so much and even though Sasuke had secretly loved Itachi but never showed it, he seemed to have nightmares of not only Itachi but on the night that the entire Uchiha Clan was massacred that fateful night. Now, at the age of 17, Sasuke had survived which is why many fangirls adored him. But tonight was a different night just like every other night. Tonight would be the night that Sasuke would fight Gaara The 5th Kazekage of The Hidden Sand Village in The Zanarkand Exam Preliminary Matches. Then, Sasuke started walking up to a group of fangirls. "Eeeek! It's him!" they cried in a fangirlish way as they all ran up to see Sasuke. "Hey, hey. Take it easy! Ladies please! One at a time!" said Sasuke, giggling. "Can you sign this?" said a fangirl. "Sure!" cried Sasuke, happily. "Please?" asked another. "No prob!" cried Sasuke. "Good luck at the exams tonight!" cried another. "Okay! Oh, and if I win the first round, I'll... do this! CHIDORI!" cried Sasuke as he did his Chidori cry. "That will mean it was for you, okay?" asked Sasuke as the fangirls giggled. "So, where will you be?" asked Sasuke. "East block in the front row!" cried one fangirl. "Fifth from the left!" cried another. "Alrighty!" cried Sasuke. Of course, he ran up to a group of kids. One was Konohamaru. One was Moegi. One was Udon. "Hey Sasuke can you sign this? Pretty please?" asked Konohamaru as he gave Sasuke the puppy eyes. "Okay." said Sasuke. "Me too!" said Moegi. "Okay!" cried Sasuke. "Don't forget me!" cried Udon. "Don't worry kid, I haven't forgotten about you." said Sasuke as he signed all the kids' headbands. "Well, okay guys. I think that's enough for tonight. So make sure you guys cheer for me, okay?" asked Sasuke. "1... 2... 3.... teach us how to fight!" cried all three children together. "Hey! I've got a match to fight in!" cried Sasuke in an annoyed tone of voice. "Then how about after the match?" asked Konohamaru. "Well, I... uh..." said Sasuke but a young boy interrupted him by saying, "Sasuke... you can't tonight." said the boy. "Uh, I mean tomorrow." said Sasuke. "Promise?" asked Moegi. "You betcha!" cried Sasuke. "Well, I gotta go. Cheer for me!" cried Sasuke. "Bye Sasuke!" cried the kids and Sasuke fangirls. "Bye!" cried Sasuke as he ran to where the match was taking place in The Zanarkand Exam Stadium.

As Sasuke was walking straight to the match, he saw a billboard with a picture of Itachi on the logo. He then remembered his haunting words that kept echoing in his head: "Foolish little brother, if you wish to kill me, hate me, detest me. And yet survive in an unsightly way. Run, run and cling to life." "Darn you Itachi... I hate you." said Sasuke to himself as he remembered Itachi's words. He then continued walking to the stadium. Just then, the radio was on. "I was walking away from home and went inside a coffee shop. I then realized that our beloved Itachi Uchiha who was also wanted for killing The Uchiha Clan had disappeared. It's hard to believe that his little brother, Sasuke, is a survivor of that clan." said Kotetsu who worked alongside Izumo as a news reporter. "Yep! That's right, Kotetsu! I hear that there are fangirls chasing after him because he's the last of the clan." said Kotetsu. "Well, what tricks will our good friend, Sasuke have up his sleeve as he goes up against Gaara, The 5th Kazekage of The Hidden Sand Village?" asked Izumo. "I don't know, Izumo, we'll just have to find out and see!" cried Kotetsu.

As Sasuke had rushed into the stadium, he finally approached his rival and good friend, Gaara. Hiyate then approached the both of them. "Now... before we begin the match, is there anything you'd like to say to your opponent, Sasuke?" asked Sasuke. "In... your... face!" cried Sasuke. "Okay, and you, Gaara?" asked Hiyate. "Just bring it on." said Gaara. "Now then... Sasuke Uchiha VS. Gaara. Let the match... begin!" cried Hiyate.

After the battle...

"And the winner is... Sasuke Uchiha!" cried Hiyate as the many fangirls of Sasuke screamed. "Oh my god, Sasuke! I Love You!" cried Moegi. "Thank you! Thank you very much! You're too kind!" said Sasuke as he chuckled. Of course after Gaara woke up, he and Sasuke shook hands. "That was a great match, Sasuke. I'm impressed... to have fought the last survivor of The Uchiha Clan. I hear that your brother had disappeared 10 years ago." said Gaara. "Well actually Gaara, he died... about 10 years ago off the coast of Zanarkand. They said that he went out to sea one day... but never came back." said Sasuke, sadly. "Oh... I'm sorry... Sasuke... to have heard that from you." said Gaara in remorse. "Gaara, it wasn't your fault. He just died... that's all." said Sasuke. All of a sudden, Sin had appeared. "Gaara Behind you!" cried Sasuke as Gaara noticed Sin. "Sin!!!!!" cried Gaara. "Come on! Let's get out of here, Gaara!" cried Sasuke as he and Gaara headed out of the stadium and ran into Kakashi. "Kakashi!" cried Sasuke. "What are you doing here?" asked Gaara. "Waiting for Sasuke. And why are you here, Gaara?" asked Kakashi. "Well, you see, I..." said Gaara as he was rudely interrupted by Sasuke. "Gaara! Now's not the time for chit-chat! We've gotta get out of here!" cried Sasuke. "Sasuke... look." said Kakashi as a group of fiends came by. "Let's do it." said Kakashi. Sasuke was then trying to beat them up but got pushed to the ground. "Here... use this. It could come in handy." said Kakashi as he gave Itachi's sword to Sasuke. "Wh-what is this?" asked Sasuke. "After your brother, Itachi had died, he wanted me to give this sword for you to keep. Take it Sasuke, it belongs to you, now." said Kakashi as he, Sasuke, and Gaara started fighting the fiends. "We called it "Sin"." said Kakashi. "Wait... are you saying... Itachi used this?" asked Sasuke, confused. "Yes." replied Kakashi. "Stay away!" cried Sasuke. "There's too many of them. Let's move quickly." said Kakashi. "Wait!" cried Gaara as he did Sand Coffin: Sand Burial! "Sand Coffin: Sand Burial!" cried Gaara. "Come on, Gaara! Run!" cried Sasuke as he saw an image of Itachi. "Don't laugh at me, Itachi. Kakashi, we have to get out fo here!" cried Sasuke. "They're coming! Let's move, Sasuke!" cried Kakashi. "Right!" cried Sasuke as the trio continued running. Suddenly, as the trio stopped running, they noticed a tank. "Sasuke, look! A tank!" cried Gaara. "Quick, let's hit the tank before it's too late!" cried Kakashi. "Kakashi, what are you, nuts!?" shouted a shocked Sasuke. "We're all gonna die!" cried Gaara. "Trust me boys, I have a plan." said Kakashi. "What kind of plan?" asked Gaara and Sasuke together. "Let's go." said Kakashi. "Right!" cried Gaara. "Okay!" cried Sasuke. "Kakashi! Kakashi!" cried Sasuke as the two men ran to a building as Gaara grabbed on to Sasuke's legs while Sasuke was dangling. "Is this your decision?" asked Kakashi as he pulled Sasuke by his shirt. "This is it, Sasuke... this... is your story." said Kakashi. "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" cried Sasuke as the once so-called beautiful city of Dream Zanarkand had collapsed. Suddenly, a voice that had belonged to Itachi cried, "Hey! Sasuke!" Sasuke then realized it was Itachi's voice as he saw a younger version of himself. "Wait... that boy... that was the one that was there earlier." said Sasuke to himself as he remembered what his younger version said: "Sasuke... you can't tonight." "Wait... I know who it is now... it's... me... as a child... that's me... from 10 years ago." said Sasuke to himself. As he remembered Itachi's voice Sasuke said, "Itachi?"

"A lot of things went through my mind. Where was I? And what was going on? All of a sudden, I began to feel sick, and then... sleepy. It had to be a dream. I only wished that someone was here... so I wouldn't be alone anymore. I then thought about Gaara. Where was he? Was he alive? Was he dead? Or did he... disappear... along with Kakashi? I didn't really care who'd be with me. I just... wanted someone to talk to." ~ Sasuke. 


	3. Chapter 3

Final Fantasy X (Naruto Style!) Chapter 2: Meet Ino

(NOTE: WHEN IT'S IN PARENTHESES, THAT MEANS IT'S AL-BHED. I DON'T REALLY KNOW A LOT OF AL-BHED, BUT I'LL TRANSLATE IT IN ENGLISH FOR YOU GUYS. ANYWAYS, PLEASE ENJOY THE CHAPTER!)

When Sasuke had woken up, he found himself in an underground ruins temple. He then saw an unconscious Gaara on the ground just a few feet away from the campfire. "Gaara! Gaara, wake up! Gaara? Gaara! Gaara!!!!!!!!!" cried Sasuke as he sobbed believing that his friend was dead. Sasuke then stopped crying as he shivered. "I'm... cold... I need... warmnth... need... fire." said Sasuke as he left Gaara's unconscious body lying on the ground as he went to get some more wood. He then brought the wood back to the campfire and started to make fire with pieces of wood. "Whoa! Hey! Don't go out on me! Hey, don't worry, I'll get more wood!" cried Sasuke as he got more wood. He then layed down next to Gaara's unconscious body. "Ugh...hungry." said Sasuke as he started to fall asleep but forced himself to stay awake. "No... stop it Sasuke... don't fall asleep! I... I have to protect... Gaara." said Sasuke to himself as he finally fell asleep.

In his dream...

All of a sudden, a 17-year-old Sasuke found himself in his childhood home. He then saw his 7-year-old self again as a child. "Father and Mother shouldn't have died... if only... I would have been much stronger. It's because I was so weak... everyone had died... and I... couldn't stop them... if only I would've been stronger... if only there was a way that I could've fought back." said Younger Sasuke. "It's sad... that your team lost because of you... Sasuke." said Kakashi as he appeared right behind Younger Sasuke. "Hey! It wasn't my fault! I had to save Gaara! What else was I supposed to do, watch him die!?" cried Sasuke in an angry tone. "That's right, Sasuke... you cried... all because you lost your rival... and best friend." said Younger Sasuke as he looked at Sasuke. "Shut up!" cried Sasuke.

Out of his dream...

"Shut up!" cried Sasuke as he awoke with a start. "Oh... it was just a dream. But... it seemed so real." said Sasuke to himself as he looked at Gaara. "But still... I'm glad... that Gaara's okay... oh... if only he could wake up just now... Gaara." said Sasuke to himself. All of a sudden, a large fiend had appeared in front of him. "Whoa!" cried Sasuke. Just then, a group goggled people along with a girl as their leader appeared as the girl ran to help Sasuke win his fight. "Hey, you're on my side! Oh yeah baby, now that's what I'm talking about!" cried Sasuke.

After the battle...

Suddenly, the girl took off her goggles revealing her face. "Wow... thanks for the help, miss." said Sasuke. Suddenly, one of the members of the group grabbed him by his hair as he pulled out a dagger while the other two held out guns threatening to kill Sasuke.

("What is this?") asked Group Member 1.

("A fiend! A human disguise! Yes! It is so!") replied Group Member 2.

("We kill it?") asked Group Member 3 as he took the dagger from Group Member 1 as he threatened to kill Sasuke.

("Wait! What if it is human?)" asked the girl as Group Member 3 pointed the dagger at the girl. "Hey! Let me go! And leave her alone!" cried Sasuke.

("Quiet!") cried Group Member 2 as he kicked Sasuke to the ground and as Sasuke fell into the ground with his left eye closed and his right eye open.

("No! Don't kill him! I helped him!") cried the girl.

("They are the same in death.") said Group Member 3.

("I forbid it! We bring it with us!") exclaimed the girl.

"Wait! What about... my friend over there?" asked Sasuke referring to the unconscious Gaara. "Don't worry. We'll bring him too." said the girl as she finally spoke in English and not in her foreign tongue.  
"Did she just... speak English? Ugh!" cried Sasuke as the girl put her right leg on his back with her left leg on the ground.

("Sorry.") said the girl as she kicked Sasuke to the ground as he fell into unconsciousness too, along with Gaara as the group (along with girl) carried both Gaara and Sasuke back to their ship.

When Sasuke awoke, he found himself on a ship. Unfortunately, Gaara was tied up while Group Member 1 and Group Member 2 stayed with Gaara."Gaara!" cried Sasuke. Suddenly, Group Member 4 kicked Sasuke to the ground. "Ouch, that hurts!" cried Sasuke in an annoyed tone. Suddenly, the girl and a boy who was her brother came out of the ship, "You! What have you done to my friend!?" cried Sasuke as Group Member 3 and Group Member grabbed Sasuke. All of a sudden, the man kicked Sasuke to the ground.

("Quiet!") cried the man.

("No moving, you hear?") asked Group member 4.

("Search him!") cried the man.

"Yeah, yeah... whatever." said Sasuke.

("Do you not speak?") asked the man.

"Um... I don't understand you. Can you speak in English, please?" asked Sasuke as the man hit him on the head. "Ow! Cut it out! That hurts!" cried Sasuke as he got mad.

("Insolence!") cried the man.

("Wait!") "He said that you can make yourself at home if you like." said the girl.

"Wait... you actually... understand me?" asked Sasuke as the man hit him on the head. "Okay, okay! I'll work! But under one condition that you would stop hitting me!" cried Sasuke. "Our reports indicated that there is an ancient ruin right under us. It's not working right now, but there might be some power left, still. We have to go down below and get it working. After that, we'll be able to get the "big treasure" below. All right, let's get to work! But first, untie the boy" cried the girl as she ordered Group Member 1 and Group Member 2 to untie Gaara. "Wait, Sasuke, where are you going?" asked Gaara. "Gaara, stay there! I'll be right back!" cried Sasuke as he and the girl dived into the underwater ruins.

A little while later...

("We found the airship!") said Group Member 1.

("The records were right.) said Group Member 2 as Sasuke was about to walk in but he pushed him away.

("You! Stay outside!") cried Group Member 1.

"Oh, what's this? Not even a thank you? Hey! I'm talking to you! Hey! Hey!" shouted Sasuke. Sometime later, Sasuke had told Gaara about what happened to Kakashi after the two of them got separated from him. "So... Kakashi's gone?" asked Gaara. "Yes." said Sasuke. Suddenly, the girl came out with two plates of food for both Sasuke and Gaara. Unlike Gaara who only took small bites, Sasuke began eating like a pig. "Hey!" cried the girl. All of a sudden, Sasuke started choking as the girl then gave him a bottled water. Sasuke then stood up and stretched. "Oh hi there, what's your name?" asked Sasuke. "My name is Ino Yamanaka." said the girl who was now called Ino. "Wow! You really do understand!" cried Sasuke as he hugged Ino and laughed happily. "But wait! Why didn't you say so, in the first place?" asked Ino. "I didn't get a chance to because my friends thought "oui" were fiends." said Ino. "Uh, Ino, "we"?" asked Sasuke. "Oh, "oui" means you. By the way, what are your names?" asked Ino. "I am Sasuke Uchiha and this is my good friend and rival, Gaara." said Sasuke pointing to Gaara. "But then, why did you attack us, Ino?" asked Gaara. "Can't you tell by our race? We're Al-Bhed! Wait, you don't hate Al-Bheds, do you?" asked Ino. "Yeah, but, I don't even know what an Al-Bhed is!" cried Sasuke. "Me either." said Gaara. "By the way, where are you guys from?" asked Ino. "Zanarkand." said Sasuke and Gaara together as they both giggled and said it at the same time. "Together, Sasuke and myself ended up fighting each other in The Zanarkand Exams." said Gaara. "Hey Sasuke, did you or Gaara bump your heads or something?" asked Ino, confused. "No, but, you hit us. Remember?" asked Sasuke. "Oh yeah that's right, but... do you rememeber anything before that?" asked Ino.

"So Gaara and I told Ino everything about Zanarkand. I even told her about my brother Itachi who I had wanted to kill because he massacred the entire Uchiha Clan! We even told her about how Gaara and I ended up getting separated from Kakashi. I just told her the truth... not just half of it... but the whole truth... but then I thought..." ~ Sasuke.

After Sasuke and Gaara told Ino about how they got separated from Kakashi and about Itachi, Ino turned away from them. "What's wrong? Did... we say something funny, Ino?" asked Sasuke. "You said... that you guys were close to Sin, right, Sasuke?" asked Ino. "Yes." they both said at the same time. "Don't worry. I'm sure you guys will be fine. They said that you sort of bumped your heads when you got to close to Sin. Maybe it must of been a dream." said Ino. "Wait, Ino, do you think that we're crazy?" asked Sasuke, shocked thinking that this girl thought that both he and his beloved comrade and rival were crazy. "Well, that's only because you guys got close to Sin's toxin." said Ino. "Really?" asked Sasuke. "Yeah, but sadly, Zanarkand doesn't exist anymore. It was destroyed by Sin a thousand years ago. There's no doubt about it. The Zanarkand Exams aren't held there anymore, so, sorry guys." said Ino, sadly. "Wait, what do you mean a thousand years ago, just what are you trying to say?" asked Sasuke. "What I'm trying to say, Sasuke, is that Zanarkand no longer exists." said Ino. "Yeah but..." said Gaara as he was rudely interrupted by Sasuke. "...but there's no way that Zanarkand could've been destroyed by Sin a thousand years ago! Gaara and I saw Sin attack Zanarkand with our own eyes, didn't we, Gaara!?" asked Sasuke, shocked. "But wait... did you say a few minutes ago, that you and Gaara ended up fighting each other in The Zanarkand Exams?" asked Ino. "Yes." said Sasuke. "Maybe you and Gaara should go to Luca. You might be able to find someone that you recognize." said Ino. "Uh, Ino, Luca?" asked Gaara. "Yes. Hey, I'll tell you what: I'll take you there Luca myself. Just stay here for one second, okay? I'll go tell the others. Stay right there and don't move. Oh, and one more thing, boys. Whatever you do, do not tell anyone that you guys are from Zanarkand. Yevon says it's a holy place. So don't make anyone mad, alright?" asked Ino. "Alright." said Gaara. All of a sudden, Sasuke turned away from Gaara. "Sasuke... what's wrong, buddy?" asked Gaara as he walked over to Sasuke.

"My Zanarkand... is a holy place? Yeah right, I thought to myself. That can't be. It's impossible. Since when was it ever holy? Luca? Yevon? Sin? I then thought that it would only take me one or two days to get recovered from Sin's attack. But instead, I find myself a thousand years into the future. What the heck is going here?" ~ Sasuke.

"No way!" cried Sasuke as he accidently kicked the cargo. Suddenly, he felt a vibration as he fell to the ground. It then came out of the water. Sasuke then realized that it wasn't the vibrations itself... but it was Sin. "Sasuke, are you alright!?" asked Gaara as he rushed over to his fallen friend. Suddenly, all 4 group members of the Al-Bhed came out and realized what was going on out there. As they looked overboard, they realized what was happening.

("Sin!") cried Group Member 1.

("Sin has come!") cried Group Member 2.

("Below us! Below us!") cried Group Member 3. "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!! SASUKEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!" screamed Gaara at the top of his lungs as Sasuke fell overboard. Gaara then ran to go warn Ino. "Ino! Ino!" cried Gaara as he went inside the cabin. "What!? What is it, Gaara!?" asked Ino as she panicked. "Sasuke's gone!" cried Gaara. "What!?" cried Ino. "No... not Sasuke." said Ino as she ran to the deck. As she went outside and ran to the deck, she then realized that Sasuke was nowhere in sight or to be found. "No... no." cried Ino as she ran into the cabin. As she got onto the cabin, she jumped onto the bed and began sobbing her eyes out. 2 hours after she fell asleep, she began saying Sasuke's name in her sleep as she cried quietly in her sleep. "Sasuke... Sasuke... don't go." said Ino. "Ino! Ino!" cried Gaara as he ran inside the cabin only to disturb the sleeping Ino from her slumber. "Look. I know that Sasuke's gone, but... will you please take me with you to find him?" asked Gaara. "Alright." said Ino. "Where are you... Sasuke?" asked Gaara to himself as he looked out the window. "Sasuke... wherever you are, I'll find you." said Ino as she fell fast asleep. Suddenly, the man came back. "Hey... are you a friend of Ino's?" asked the man. "Yes, yes I am." said Gaara. "My name is Naruto. I'm her little brother. I wanted to say, I'm sorry about earlier." said Naruto as he did a Japanese bow. "That's alright." said Gaara. "You look tired. I'll find you a room for the night." said Naruto as he led Gaara into a guest room. "Here's your room for the night. Good night." said Naruto as he closed the door hoping to not wake up his older sister, Ino. "Good night." said Gaara as he crawled into bed and put the blanket over him. "Good night... Sasuke." said Gaara to himself as he looked out the window once more hoping that Sasuke was still alive. 


	4. Chapter 4

Final Fantasy X (Naruto Style!) Chapter 3: Meet Summoner Sakura

Kakashi as Auron

Yamato as Kimahri

Temari as Lulu

Ino as Rikku

Orochimaru as Seymour

Sasuke as Tidus

Shikamaru as Wakka

Sakura as Yuna

The next morning...

When Sasuke woke up, he found himself in the sea near a beach. He then saw that Ino and Gaara were gone. "Ino! Gaara! Where are you!?" cried Sasuke as he looked around frantically for them. Suddenly, a blitzball hit him. "Hmm? What's this? Huh?" asked Sasuke to himself as he saw a man and a group of men surrouding the man. "Hey there! Are you alright?" asked the man as the blitzball landed right next to Sasuke while he was in the water. "Hello there!" cried Sasuke greeting the man and his blitzball team. Suddenly, Sasuke jumped and did Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu. "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" cried Sasuke as the ball landed right in the jungle. "Whoa!" cried the man as he chuckled. Sasuke then got out of the water and walked to the shore. "Uh, hi." said Sasuke. "Hey, can I see that awesome move that you did, one more time?" asked the man. "Uh, sure!" said Sasuke, happily.

"Finally, for me, it seems like things were starting to turn out alright." ~ Sasuke.

Sasuke then did Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu again one last time. "Okay, here we go! Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" cried Sasuke as he sucked the fire in and blew it out of his mouth. "Hey, you're not an amateur, are you? So, who do you play for?" asked the man. "I am a competitor of The Zanarkand Exams!" cried Sasuke as the team were mumbling about Sasuke. "What team did you say you play for again?" asked the man. "Oh... never mind that. Forget what I said. I uh, got too close to Sin so that's why my head is all foggy-like. I don't even know what this place is. Nor do I know where I came from." said Sasuke. "Hmph. I guess Sin's toxin had gotten to you, eh? But thankfully... you're still alive. Praise be to Yevon." said as the man and his team did the prayer sign for Yevon. "Alright boys, back to practice. By the way, my name is Shikamaru Nara. Coach and captain of The Besaid Aurochs, brother! What's your name?" asked Shikamaru. "I am Sasuke Uchiha." said Sasuke as his stomach growled. "Oh, what's the matter Sasuke, you hungry? Okay boys, let's get back to the village! I'll get you something to eat!" said Shikamaru as he and Sasuke went back to the village of Besaid.

"For some reason, I felt like I had to trust this Shikamaru, so I just had to ask." ~ Sasuke

"Hey, Shikamaru, it's true that Zanarkand was destroyed a thousand years ago, right? But now it's all a big pile of rubble, huh, isn't it?" asked Sasuke. "Yes, but a long time ago, there used to be cities in Spira. The cities were filled with machina--machines--to run them. But man, those cities were huge, especially with all the machina. So, the people ended up playing all day which made the machine do a lot of the work here. After that, well, take a look for yourself, Sasuke. Sin came and destroyed all of the machina cities and Zanarkand was involved in the destruction of the cities. And like you said, it was destroyed a thousand years ago. Yep, that's right. That's right. But if you ask me, Sin's our punishment for letting things get out of hand. But there's something that gets me though... is that we have to suffer, because of what some goofballs had done way back then! But of course, it is important to repent for our sins! But, it's just that, it is kind of hard to keep at it sometimes, you know? asked Shikamaru as he started laughing.

"It was just like Ino said. So both Shikamaru and Ino couldn't both be lying, would they?" ~ Sasuke.

"But you are from The Zanarkand Exams-- now that was a good one! But hey come on, it's not like I'm trying to say that the team never existed, ya? But before you know it Sasuke, you have to figure a team living in bathing luxury like of course that'd be pretty soft, eh?" asked Shikamaru.

"Of course I had appreciated the fact that Shikamaru was trying to cheer me up. But all I could about was at the time was that... everything that had happened to me--it seems like all this--had to do with Sin. But maybe if I could defeat Sin, then maybe I could finally get a chance to go home for once! But now, I'd just live my life until the time came. Then I wouldn't have to worry about where, or when, I was anymore. But even though I felt a little homesick, I had started to feel better already. Well, a little better... maybe." ~ Sasuke.

Sasuke and Shikamaru were starting to head back to the village. "Sasuke! Over here!" cried Shikamaru as he led Sasuke to a jungle. As Sasuke looked at the water, Shikamaru stepped a few inches back from where Sasuke was and pushed him directly into the water. "Huh? Whoa! Hey Shikamaru, what was that for?" asked Sasuke as Shikamaru grabbed him. "Hey! Let me go!" cried Sasuke as Shikamaru let Sasuke go. "Hey Sasuke, I've got a little favor to ask." said Shikamaru. "Let me guess, you want me on your team, right?" asked Sasuke. "Yes, a major blitzball tournament is coming up, so all the teams in Spira are going to be there cheering for us! It's that huge, I'm positive that someone you know will surely recognize you, Sasuke! And then you can go back to your old team, alright? It's gonna be fun! So what do you say Sasuke, huh? Come on, come on!" cried Shikamaru. "Alright." said Sasuke as sadly floated and began to swim away from Shikamaru. "Sasuke dude, you know that our team will rock and win the cup, right?" asked Shikamaru.

"It was strange, because back in Zanarkand, we never had blitzball. All we had was The Zanarkand Exams where fighters would fight each other, like I fought with Gaara. I then thought about Gaara and his reaction to what he would say when I would be playing blitzball for the first time, even though I had no idea what blitzball was. In Zanarkand, we only had The Zanarkand Exams. But here in Spira, they had blitzball. All of a sudden, I had started to miss Gaara and Ino. I then hoped that they'd be okay. I wondered if they thought I was dead. I then thought well maybe if I see both Ino and Gaara in Luca, then I'll reunite with them, right? So Gaara and I could go back to Zanarkand, right? But sadly, just like Shikamaru had said, Zanarkand was destroyed a thousand years ago, just like Ino had said. So now, I would have to get used to this "blitzball" thing." ~ Sasuke.

After Sasuke and Shikamaru got out of the water, they went to a cliff overlooking Besaid Village. "This is my birthplace. I started blitzball when I was 11 months. I joined the Aurochs at 7... 10 years ago. 10 years and we never won not even a single game. Can you believe that, Sasuke?" asked Shikamaru. "Whoa. You played in the Aurochs for 10 years, and you haven't won a single game? Are you that serious, Shikamaru?" asked Sasuke as he couldn't believe his eyes. "Yeah but, well... after last year's tournament, I quit, although I only did what I thought was right. So after I stopped playing blitzball, I became a guardian, ya? But every single time that I spaced out, I would think about playing blitzball again." said Shikamaru. "Wow, you know Shikamaru, 10 years of noy winning a single game'll do that." said Sasuke. "Last year when I had my first match, it was my big chance to win, ya? But since I couldn't focus, something else was on my mind and for me, it was too much to think about it." said Shikamaru. "That's a nice excuse, Shikamaru." said Sasuke. "Hey!" cried Shikamaru. "So if you want to win the next tournament--then go out with a bang!" said Sasuke as Shikamaru nodded. "So Shikamaru, what's our goal?" asked Sasuke. "Well, as long as we do our best, I don't care what we'll do. But if we give it our best shot, then I'll walk away happy." said Shikamaru. "No, no, no, no, no, you got it all wrong, Shikamaru. If I say, "What's our goal?", then you say, "Victory!" But when you play in the blitzball tournament, then you play to win." said Sasuke. "Victory? Are you serious about that, Sasuke?" asked Shikamaru. "Yes." said Sasuke as his stomach growled. Shikamaru then laughed. "Oh, you're still hungry? Here. I'll take you back to the village." said Shikamaru as he took Sasuke back to the village. Along the way, they spotted two men who were from the Crusaders. "Hey, it's you! The one from the sea!" said the red-haired man. "Careful boy, they're fiends on the road today, so watch your guard, okay?" asked the blonde-haired man. "Well kid, after your encounter with Sin, it'd be a shame if something happened right now." said the red-haired man as the two men started walking off to the village. "Who were those guys?" asked Sasuke. "The blonde-haired one's Deidara. The red-haired one's Sasori--the Crusaders." said Shikamaru. "Crews of what?" asked Sasuke, confused as he gave Shikamaru a confused look. "Oh what, did you forget that too?" asked Shikamaru as Sasuke silently nodded his head, "yes." "Hey. Don't worry, Sasuke. I'll help you." said Shikamaru as Sasuke looked at Shikamaru as they both smiled at each other. "Cool. But in exchange for when it comes to the day of the tournament, we'll be sure to take the cup, right Shikamaru!?" asked Sasuke. "Yeah. Oh and about the Crusaders, if you don't know who they are, go ask them yourself. They've got a lodge here in Besaid Village." said Shikamaru. "Besaid... Village?" asked Sasuke, confused. "Yes. Turn around Sasuke, and take a look at the village." said Shikamaru as Sasuke turned around and looked at the village. "Wow! It's... it's beautiful." said Sasuke, in amazement.

"Next to Zanarkand of course, I had never seen a village just as beautiful as Besaid. I then realized that I would no longer go back to Zanarkand, but to stay here... until my time came for me to go back... no... I would stay here... forever." ~ Sasuke.

As Sasuke and Shikamaru looked at the beautiful village of Besaid, Sasuke wondered if they had any food there, so he just had to ask. "Hey Shikamaru, have they got any food there, cause I'm starving!" said Sasuke. "Look Sasuke, I'll get you something to eat later, so take a look around first. Hmm, well now let's see... there's The Crusader's Lodge over there in that hut. That's where you'll find Deidara and Sasori. Oh, I almost forgot! Sasuke, come here!" said Shikamaru as he and Sasuke walked right by the entrance to the village. "Shikamaru, what is it? What's wrong?" asked Sasuke, concerned. "Sasuke, you remember the prayer, right?" asked Shikamaru. "I-I don't remember." said Sasuke.

"To tell you the truth, I never remembered the prayer at all." ~ Sasuke.

"Come on Sasuke, that's the basics of the team, man! Fine, I'll show you." said Shikamaru as he did the prayer sign for Yevon. "Now you try." said Shikamaru as Sasuke did it very well done and perfectly. "Hmm. Not too bad. Okay Sasuke, now go and introduce yourself to the temple summoner." said Shikamaru as he and Sasuke walked into The Temple Of Besaid.

"Gaara had a friend who was also a blitzball player named Tidus (who had a girlfriend named Yuna who was also a summoner), and I asked him what that sign for Yevon meant. He then said that it meant victory. Of course anyone would know that prayer... everyone... but me." ~ Sasuke.

As Sasuke got into The Temple Of Besaid, he saw some people praying and statues surrounding the people as they prayed for Yevon.

"It was there... that I was standing in that place for the first time. I suddenly began to realize of how there was a difference between Zanarkand and Besaid. But whenever I kep thinking about Zanarkand, I thought about... Gaara... Ino... and Kakashi. Especially Ino and Gaara since Ino was not from Zanarkand but somehow knew about it. I then began to hope that if I saw Gaara, Kakashi, or Ino in Luca, then... I could finally get a chance to go home for once, right?" ~ Sasuke.

Just then, a priest who worked at the temple came up to Sasuke and said, "10 years ago, Lord Jiraiya had become a high summoner. That is... until we finally received a statue from the temple in honor and in memory of him of course." "Uh, I hate to be rude, but... what is a high summoner?" asked a confused Sasuke as the worshippers of the temple gasped. "I, uh... I got too close to Sin's toxin, so... eh, heh, heh." said Sasuke as he chuckled nervously.

"I found it funny that I was making the same excuse over and over. It was funny, but at the same time... a little sad." ~ Sasuke.

The priest then said, "The summoners are practitioners of a sacred art, who are a group of people who are sworn to protect Yevon. But only those chosen as summoners, call forth entities of great power called the aeons. Not only do the aeons hear our prayers and come down to us, but they are also the blessing of Yevon."

"So what he meant... was that we should respect some kinda great man or something like that... I figured." ~ Sasuke.

Sasuke then decided to head back to the village to ask Shikamaru of when lunch was starting. "Oh, hi Sasuke. I'm sorry Sasuke, but it's not time for lunch yet. Why don't you take a nap? You look tired!" said Shikamaru. Sasuke then silently nodded his head and layed down on the bed as he dozed off to sleep. Suddenly, a priest from the temple had entered Shikamaru's hut. "You know, you could at least go and see how they're doing." said the priest. "Sorry man, but we can't interfere, it's a rule." said Shikamaru. "But, it's been nearly..." said the priest.

In Sasuke's dream...

"But it's been nearly..." said a priest. "It's been nearly a day already." said a man in a uniform. "Well, perhaps you can go look for us." said a 12-year-old Ami. "Well, we're trying our very best to look for him." said the man in the uniform. "Thank you so much." said Ami as she did a Japanese bow. "Ah, who cares whether he comes back or not? Heh, I know I don't." said Younger Sasuke. "Yeah but, he might die!" cried Ami. "Fine, let him die for all I care!" cried Younger Sasuke. "Sasuke, don't say that! Itachi's not going to die!" cried Ami. "I don't understand why you became so interested in him." said Younger Sasuke. "Sasuke! The reason why I fell in love with him is not only because I was upset he killed The Uchiha Clan a few months ago but it was also because he has a good heart and I love him!" cried Ami, as she started crying. Younger Sasuke then looked at a sad Ami. Younger Sasuke then remembered what his mother had said to him the day before Itachi killed The Uchiha Clan. "He's only thought of Itachi before now!" said a Younger Sasuke. "Your older brother's your older brother and you are you. But your father has deeply cared about the both of you." said Mikoto. He then remembered what Itachi had said to them about being brothers. "You and I are flesh and blood. I'm always going to be there for you, even if it's only as an obstacle for you to overcome. Even if you do hate me. That's what big brothers are for." said Itachi. He then remembered his last words that had haunted him. "Foolish little brother, if you wish to kill me, hate me, detest me. And yet survive in an unsightly way. Run, run and cling to life." said Itachi. "Sasuke..." said Ami, as she calmed down. "Don't forget that I am also a survivor of The Uchiha Clan. And believe me Sasuke, you are not the only one who's parents were killed." said Ami. "But... I want to ask you something." said Ami. "Okay. What is it, Ami?" asked Younger Sasuke. "Why is it that there's a difference between the two of us about Itachi? I mean, why is it that I love him and you hate him so?" asked Ami. "Because he killed both of our families, Ami! That's why I hate him so!" shouted a Younger Sasuke. "You hate him... really much... don't you... Sasuke?" asked Ami finally realizing of why Sasuke hated Itachi so much as she loved him so much as well. "But Sasuke... if Itachi does die, then... you won't be able to tell him of how much you really hate him so. Do you understand?" asked Ami as Younger Sasuke silently nodded his head, "yes".

Out of his dream...

Sasuke then awoke with a start. "Shikamaru?" asked Sasuke as he noticed that Shikamaru had exited out of his hut. He then decided to follow Shikamaru into the temple. He then saw Shikamaru standing there while talking to the priest. "What's wrong, Shikamaru? What happened?" asked Sasuke, a little worried. "The summoner hasn't returned from the trial just yet." said Shikamaru. "Huh?" asked Sasuke. "Well, it's actually an apprentice summoner, really..." said Shikamaru. "Um... I don't know what you mean, Shikamaru." said a confused Sasuke. "You see, Sasuke, inside is a room called The Cloister Of Trials. And in that room, is where the apprentice summoner prays. And if that prayer is heard, Sasuke, then the apprentice summoner becomes a fully-fledged summoner, hey, you remember that, don't you, Sasuke?" asked Shikamaru as Sasuke silently nodded his head, "yes." "So wait... so there's someone in there and they never came back out yet. Right, I got it... sort of." said Sasuke. "It's already been a day now." said Shikamaru. "Wait a second, are you saying that it's practically dangerous in there?" asked Sasuke. "Sadly, but sometimes... yes... it can possibly happen to any person who wants to become a summoner. I'm telling you Sasuke. I feel really bad for the summoner that's in there right now.." said Shikamaru. "Well then, aren't you going in there to help the summoner?" asked Sasuke. "Techinically, I can't, because that room is forbidden. And besides, there are guardians in there after all, you know." said Shikamaru. "But wait, what if something happens to the summoner? What if the summoner dies?" asked Sasuke as he ran halfway up the stairs. "Sorry, but the prospects must be obeyed." said the priest. "Yeah, so what!?" asked Sasuke as he rushed in there to go and save the summoner as the worshippers gasped.

"Okay, on second thought, maybe this wasn't such a very good idea after all." ~ Sasuke.

Sasuke then entered The Cloister Of Trials to save the summoner. "Hey Sasuke! Wait up! Sasuke, what's gotten into you, man?" asked Shikamaru. Sasuke then hung his head low and said, "I'm sorry. I guess I kinda overreacted, did I, Shikamaru?" "Hey, it's alright. You don't have to worry about it. But only summoners, apprentice summoners, and those that are guardians of theirs can enter through that room. It's a very important tradition, Sasuke. So never forget that, okay?" asked Shikamaru. "Right. Hey, but what about you?" asked Sasuke. "Oh, me? Why I am a guardian, of course." said Shikamaru as the two men went in the elevator and went down to The Cloister Of Trials to where the summoner was. "You know you may know one thing about summoners. The things is, summoners go on a pilgrimage to pray at every temple in Spira. So their guardians have to protect them along the way while they're on their pilgrimage. But the guardians that are in there now... one of them is hot-tempered, yet very sweet. But who knows what the other one's thinking. But now that we've come this far... we might as well go all the way then!" cried Shikamaru as he and Sasuke entered a room where a woman and man stood. "Uh, Shikamaru, who are they?" asked Sasuke looking at the man and woman standing there. "Okay. The blonde one with the dark blue eyes is Temari, and the one with the brown hair and onyx eyes like your eyes Sasuke, is Yamato." said Shikamaru. "So like, is Temari your girlfriend or something?" asked Sasuke. "I'll tell you later. Oh, here she comes now." said Shikamaru. "What are you doing here? Didn't think we'd be able to handle it?" asked Temari as she got up and walked to Shikamaru which made Shikamaru slap his forehead. "No, it's just that..." said Shikamaru as Temari walked closer to him. "See what I mean, Sasuke? I told you she gets mad easily." said Shikamaru. Sasuke then looked at Yamato which made Yamato look at Sasuke and then made Yamato look away, not looking directly into Sasuke's eyes. "Uh, Temari, is the summoner alright?" asked Sasuke. Temari then looked at Sasuke and scoffed at him by asking, "Who are you and how do you know my name?" asked Temari. Sasuke then looked at Shikamaru which made Shikamaru say, "Don't look at me!" "Idiot." said Temari to herself as she glared at Sasuke. Just then, the door opened and there stood a girl with pink hair, green eyes, and a red shirt. She then almost fell to the ground which made Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Temari gasp to which Yamato caught her as the trio made a huge sigh of relief. The girl then stood up, fixed her hair, and said, "I've done it! I have become a summoner!", to which Sasuke wolf-whistled at her.

After that, the 3 guardians and the summoner left the temple to which the summoner had to summon her first aeon for the very first time. Shikamaru then called Sasuke. "Hey, Sasuke! Over here!" "What? Ow!" cried Sasuke as Shikamaru grabbed him as Temari and the girl stood in a circle. "Wait till you see this!" cried Shikamaru. "I can't see anything!" cried Sasuke as he turned around to face the summoner. Shikamaru then walked over to the girl and said, "Okay, we're ready!" "Alright. Well... here I go." said the girl as she summoned the so-called aeon named Valefor.

"I had never actually seen anything like that in my entire life. I was sure that if Gaara was here, he would be shocked, yet would have loved to see it himself, too. Okay, it was a little bit scary, but... all of a sudden, I could feel a strange sense of gentleness and kindness coming from it. I then remembered... that night, we had talked for the very first time. It sounds romantic, I know. But after that night, I began to realize that my world was suddenly beginning to change. It was for her... and also... for me." ~ Sasuke.

Later that night...

Shikamaru had decided to introduce Sasuke to the Besaid Aurochs. "Hey, Sasuke. Let me introduce you to the team. Hey guys, this guy, Sasuke here, wants to be in the tournament so bad. So I let him in on our team. His memory's a little clouded. But, don't pay attention to him if he says anything, oh I don't know... strange! Go on, don't you want to say hello?" asked Shikamaru as he whispered for Sasuke to say "hi" to the team. "Uh... hi guys." said Sasuke. "Uh, hello." muttered The Besaid Aurochs. "So what's our goal?" asked Sasuke. "To do our best!" cried the Aurochs. "Nope! Sorry boys, but we got a new goal! Our new goal now... is victory! But to win every match, we have to defeat every possible opposing team there is! And if we win, we take The Crystal Cup back to Besaid, boys! That's what we have to do... by winning! Ya hear?" asked Shikamaru. "Victory... Victory! Victory! Victory! Victory! Victory! Victory! Victory! Victory! Yay!" cheered The Besaid Aurochs. While the Aurochs were cheering, Sasuke looked at the girl as she smiled at him which made Sasuke smile back. Sasuke then decided to walk up the girl and to say, "hi". "You heathen!" cried an old man. "Stay away from the summoner!" cried an old woman. "You're a bad man!" cried a little girl that was the summoner's friend. The girl then stood up. "Lady Sakura! Be careful!" warned the old man to the girl who was now called Sakura. Sakura then said, "But it was really my fault to begin with." She then walked over to where Sasuke was to introduce herself, much to the old man's dismay. "Eh heh, sorry about that. Anyway, I'm Sakura Haruno. Thank you so much for your help earlier. May I please know your name?" asked Sakura. "I am Sasuke Uchiha of The Uchiha Clan. The only survivor of The Uchiha Clan. Oh, and uh... ahem! Sorry about that back there, Sakura. Wasn't that, wasn't I not supposed to... I guess I... kind of overreacted, huh?" asked Sasuke. "Oh no, I was... overconfident." said Sakura. "Uh, anyway... I saw that aeon thing earlier. Now that... was amazing!" cried Sasuke. "Oh! Really? Hey Sasuke, do you think I can become high summoner?" asked Sakura as Sasuke nodded his head, "yes". The little girl then came back and said, "Lady Sakura, come play with me some more!" Sakura then bent down, nodded her head "yes", and smiled. She then turned back to face Sasuke. "So, tomorrow, then." said Sakura. "Uh, Sakura... tomorrow? What's tomorrow?" asked Sasuke. "We're leaving Besaid tomorrow morning to start my pilgrimage. But, we are going on the same boat, aren't we? So, we can talk more, then. And... you can tell me... all about Zanarkand!" cried Sakura as she walked away from Sasuke. Suddenly, Shikamaru came up too see Sasuke and nudged him. "Hey, Sasuke... she's cute, huh?" asked Shikamaru. "Yeah, in fact, I like her already!" cried Sasuke. "Good! But don't get any ideas." said Shikamaru. "Hey, I'm not promising that, smarty-pants." said Sasuke because Shikamaru had an IQ over 200. "Hey, Sasuke. If you get tired, let me know. I had a bed made for you." said Shikamaru. "Yeah, but Shikamaru... what if Sakura... like... comes on to me?" asked Sasuke. "Hey, don't worry Sasuke, that's not going to happen." said Shikamaru as Sasuke stretched his arms out and yawned. "What, you're tired already?" asked Shikamaru as Sasuke silently nodded his head, "yes". "Okay then, goodnight." said Shikamaru. Sasuke then headed off to Shikamaru's hut and fell asleep.

In Sasuke's dream...

Sasuke then walked only to find Sakura on the dock of Besaid. "Hey Sakura, where is that boat?" asked Sasuke. "Everyone will find us if it doesn't come soon." said Sakura. "Are you sure that's okay, I mean, no harm done, right?" asked Sasuke. "Hey, will you take me to Zanarkand... Sasuke?" asked Sakura. Suddenly, Ino ran to join Sakura and Sasuke. "Hey, wait a minute, Sasuke! You said you'd go with me!" said Ino which made Sasuke jog in place. "Oh, hi Ino, I uh..." said Sasuke. "Hey, I thought Shikamaru told you not to let any ideas get into your head!" cried Ino. "He did?" asked Sakura. "Gyaaaah...." said Sasuke. "Yeah, so you're coming with me Sasuke, and that's final!" cried Ino. Suddenly, Itachi appeared. "Hey Sasuke, stop dreaming! I mean come on, you with a woman? You can't even fight Gaara again! Aw, what's the matter, foolish little brother?" asked Itachi as Sasuke turned into a child. "Ha! Cry, cry, cry. Is that all you ever do, Sasuke? In fact, you're a big crybaby! Crybaby! Crybaby! Crybaby! Crybaby! Crybaby! Ha, ha, ha!" taunted Itachi as he made fun of Sasuke. "I... hate... you..." whispered Younger Sasuke. "What, what was that?" asked Itachi. "Sasuke, you'll have to speak louder." said Sakura. "I hate you!" shouted Younger Sasuke, this time more clearer and much much louder. "What?" asked Itachi. "'Atta boy, Sasuke!" cried Ino. "Come on Sasuke! You can do it!" cried Sakura.

Out of Sasuke's dream...

"I hate you!" shouted Sasuke as he awoke with a start. "Oh. It was just a dream." said Sasuke to himself. Suddenly, he heard Temari and Shikamaru talking. "He's dead, okay? Dead!" cried Temari. Sasuke then decided to eavesdrop on Shikamaru and Temari's conversation. "He does look a lot like Madara. I was surprised, too, the first time I saw him. But no matter what he looks like, he isn't Madara. You shouldn't have brought him here in the first place!" said Temari, angrily. "Yeah, but... look... Temari, he needed our help, okay?" asked Shikamaru. "Excuses again?" asked Temari as she scoffed. "Yeah, but..." said Shikamaru but Temari rudely interrupted him. "That's it. No more. Enough, Shikamaru!" said an angry Temari as she headed off to bed. "Hey... Temari... wait. I can explain! Women..." said Shikamaru as he mumbled about Temari. "Whoa! Sca-ary! Whoo! So, anyway, Shikamaru... who's this "Madara" that you speak of?" asked Sasuke. "My older brother, Madara. He looked a lot like you." said Shikamaru. "Is he dead?" asked Sasuke. "Yes. He was with the Crusaders when they fought Sin about a year ago. But sadly... he died. I heard it on the first day of the tournament." said Shikamaru, sadly as he remembered Madara. "Oh, I see." said Sasuke. "So, after Madara died, I chose to become a guardian. And guess what? After the tournament in Luca, I'm going to retire, so I can become a full-time guardian to Sakura." said Shikamaru. "So it's revenge, huh? Well, you're not the only one who seeks revenge." said Sasuke. "Oh, why is that?" asked Shikamaru. "Well, I don't know if I told you this, but I am also a survivor of my clan. You see, Shikamaru... my older brother... Itachi... killed my whole family and Ami and I were the only survivors of our clan. I felt like we were the only ones left alive in The Uchiha Clan Massacre." said Sasuke. "Uh, I'm sorry to interrupt your story, Sasuke... but um... who is Ami?" asked Shikamaru. "Oh. Her? She was our cousin and was also Itachi's girlfriend. But there was one difference between me and her whenever we spent time with Itachi. The difference was that... Ami loved Itachi... but I..." said Sasuke as he got cut off. "You what?" asked Shikamaru as Sasuke turned around to face the other way as he walked to the window. "But I... I hated him. Even Ami hated the fact but also knew that I hated him so much." said Sasuke. "So... what happened to her?" asked Shikamaru. "Well, sadly... she disappeared... while trying to look for Itachi... but died." said Sasuke, sadly. "How did she... die?" asked Shikamaru. "Well, when she reunited with Itachi, they fell more deeply in love with each other. But then, like Sakura who is also a summoner, Ami became a summoner too. But then, Itachi activated Vegnagun. And then... tragedy struck. The two of them... had died... together. Even to this day, Itachi's last words still haunt me." said Sasuke. "I'm sorry. But wait, Sasuke... did Ami die after Itachi completed Lord Jiraiya's pilgrimage?" asked Jiraiya. "Well... when she believed Itachi to be dead, she went on a journey to search for him. But then... after she went off to go and search for Itachi, and... after she died, Kakashi swore to protect me with his life. But not only did Itachi tell Kakashi to take care of me, but Kakashi also took care of Ami too. In fact, even though my father is now dead and gone... I still think of Kakashi as a father rather than a friend." said Sasuke. "Wow. What a story." said Shikamaru. "It's a great story... but yet sad at the same time. "Well yeah, but... that's the whole idea, Sasuke. But, instead of avenging my brother's death, I'm more worried about a stupid game. But look, Sasuke... you may think that I'm using you, but really... I'm not." said Shikamaru. "Hey, don't worry about it. I mean, I owe you a lot, you know. But... what I'm really trying to say is... thank you for everything, Shikamaru." said Sasuke as he and Shikamaru shook hands and then stop shaking hands. "Stop it, Sasuke. You're embarrassing me!" cried Shikamaru as he blushed in embarrassment as the two men started laughing and headed off to bed.

The next morning...

Sasuke woke up, fully refreshed, and ready to leave the village of Besaid. He then walked over to where Shikamaru and Temari were standing while waiting for Sakura. "Hey there, sleepyhead! There's something I wanted to give you." said Shikamaru as he gave Madara's katana to Sasuke. "Hey, wait a minute! You're letting me... keep this?" asked Sasuke. "Yes, use it wisely." said Shikamaru. "Shikamaru, that's the sword that you gave to Madara. So why are you giving it to Sasuke?" asked Temari. "Well, he never used it. Hey Sasuke, where's Sakura?" asked Shikamaru. "Well, she did say that we're going on the same boat as her, right? So, why do we have to wait here?" asked Sasuke. "That's because Sakura came to Besaid 10 years ago when the last Calm started." said Shikamaru. "Calm? What Calm?" asked Sasuke. "He means The Eternal Calm, idiot." said Temari. "Hey, Temari! Don't talk to Sasuke like that, okay!?" asked Shikamaru as he got mad at Temari for calling Sasuke an idiot. "Whatever." said Temari as she scoffed. "Anyway, ever since then, she's been like a little sister to me and Temari. But she did have talent... and so... she became an apprentice. But now, as of today, she leaves home... as a summoner." said Shikamaru. "From this point on... we all work together." said Temari. Sakura then came out with a suitcase. "You know Sakura, you really don't need all that luggage." said Temari. "Uh... they're not really my things. They're gifts for the temples that we are about to visit." said Sakura. "Sakura, this isn't a vacation." said Shikamaru. "Yeah, Shikamaru's right. It's not like we're going to be out of Besaid for good, I mean... come on. It's only going to be for a few months, right?" asked Sasuke. "Yeah... I guess... I guess you're right, Sasuke." said Sakura as she left her suitcase as the group left the temple. "Well come on! What are we waiting for? Let's get going!" cried Shikamaru. "Right." Sakura, we're leaving." said Temari. "Sakura?" asked Sasuke as he saw Sakura give a Japanese bow as she bid Yevon goodbye. "Goodbye... Yevon." said Sakura to herself. Suddenly, as the group headed out of the village, Yamato appeared. "Hold it right there, Sasuke Uchiha!" cried Yamato. "Yamato!?" asked Sakura. "Sasuke, before we leave the village, I would like to see what the last survivor of The Uchiha Clan can do." said Yamato. "Hmph. Well, for you to know all about The Uchiha Clan, and still to bring on a challenge? Well then, you're on! Behold the power of The Uchiha Clan!" cried Sasuke. "S-Sasuke!?" asked Sakura again. "Isn't anyone listening to me?" asked Sakura to herself as she hung her head down. Sasuke and Yamato began fighting.

After the battle...

Temari and Shikamaru had interrupted their battle. "Yamato! That's enough!" cried Temari. "Both of you! Cut it out!" cried Shikamaru. "So... I guess the last survivor of The Uchiha Clan is actually strong, after all. Hmph. And here I thought you were weak. Anyway, I apologize about before. I'm Yamato." said Yamato as he introduced himself to Sasuke. "I remember you. You're the one that caught Sakura when she almost passed out." said Sasuke as the two of them shook hands. "Sakura, let's get going, shall we?" asked Yamato as he walked off with Sakura. "Hey, Temari, what's with that guy?" asked Sasuke. "Well unfortunately Sasuke, where Yamato comes from, he's learned the fiends' way of fighting from the Anbu Black Ops." said Temari. "Uh, what are The Anbu Black Ops?" asked Sasuke. "That's another group of ninja that live in Mt. Gagazet. But don't worry, we'll go there later on in Sakura's pilgrimage." said Shikamaru.

At the docks...

As the party was getting on board the ship, a little boy ran to go and say goodbye to Sakura as he cried and waved goodbye at the same time. "Goodbye." said Sakura as she did a Japanese bow as the ship departed from Besaid to Kilika. 


	5. Chapter 5

Final Fantasy X (Naruto Style!) Chapter 4: The Road To Kilika

After the group left the island of Besaid, they were now heading for Kilika. That meant that whenever they would go to the temple in the island, that meant that Sakura would not only pray there but she would also acquire aeons along the way. Sasuke then decided to walk to where Shikamaru and Temari were standing. But first, he decided to talk to Temari. "I don't know who you are, or where you came from. Listen kid, if you ever interfere with Sakura's pilgrimage, we won't take it lightly." said Temari. "Sasuke, don't pay any attention to her." said Shikamaru to Sasuke referring to Temari. "I'm sorry, what was that!" cried Temari with anime bulging eyes. "Uh, n-never mind. Forget what I said." said Shikamaru, nervously. "Anyway, now that I think about it, I haven't told you where we're going yet. First to Kilika Island, then we switch boats and head for Luca. But before that, Sakura has to pray at the temple. I'll be guarding her along the way. So we'll also be celebrating for the Aurochs' victory too, so don't forget that you can come Sasuke, alright?" asked Shikamaru as Sasuke silently nodded his head, "yes". He then went up to see Sakura only to find a crowd gathered around her. "Word is that summoner's got noble blood!" cried the sailor in blue. "I also hear that she's Lord Jiraiya's daughter!" cried the bare-chested sailor. "Hmph, you don't say?" asked the sailor in blue. "Lord Jiraiya's... daughter?" asked a confused Sasuke. "Hrrumph." said the bare-chested sailor as he looked at Sasuke and then looked back at Sakura. Sasuke then decided to get some more information about Sakura as he walked back to where Shikamaru and Temari were still standing. "So wait, Shikamaru, is Sakura's father famous or something?" asked Sasuke. "Yes, why she's the daughter of High Summoner Jiraiya! You saw his statue back at the temple. Lord Jiraiya defeated Sin 10 years ago. You might be surprised when I say this Sasuke, but Sakura is also the heir to a great legacy!" cried Shikamaru. "Wow. So she must be popular or something." said Sasuke. "She sure is, Sasuke. She sure is." said Shikamaru. "It's tough when a family member of yours is famous." said Sasuke while thinking about Itachi. "Huh?" asked Shikamaru. "I think Shikamaru's... a bit lacking in the imagination department." said Temari, giggling and smiling. "What? Hey!" cried Shikamaru as he got mad at Temari. "Thanks, Temari. I'll keep that in mind." said Sasuke. "Hey, I think you should go talk to Sakura. She had some questions for you, Sasuke. So be sure to answer them!" cried Shikamaru. "Alright!" cried Sasuke as he walked over to where Sakura was standing. "Hello Sakura." said Sasuke. "Oh... Sasuke... it's you." said Sakura as she was startled by Sasuke to which he stretched his arms out as he began stretching. "The wind... it's nice." said Sakura. "Hmph." said Sasuke. Then out of the blue and for no apparent reason, Sasuke and Sakura started laughing. "You're a competitor, aren't you? From Zanarkand, right?" asked Sakura after she broke their awkward silence together. "Uh... you hear that from Shikamaru?" asked Sasuke. "Yes." said Sakura. "Ah... Shikamaru. He doesn't believe me at all." said Sasuke. "Yeah... but I believe you, Sasuke." said Sakura. "Huh?" asked Sasuke. "I've heard in Zanarkand... there is a great stadium, all lit up even at night! The Zanarkand Exam Prelimanary Matches are held there, and the stands are always full!" said Sakura as Sasuke got a litlle bit closer to her and asked, "Wait a minute... Sakura... how do you know that?" to which she replied, "A man named Itachi told me. He was my father's guardian." said Sakura. Sasuke then remembered Itachi. "I... Itachi." mumbled Sasuke as he thought about Itachi and turned away from Sakura. "My older brother... his name is Itachi." said Sasuke. "Amazing!" said Sakura as she did a Yevon bow as she walked over to Sasuke and said, "You know Sasuke, our meeting like this... it must be a blessing of Yevon!" as she smiled at him. "It sounds like him, but it can't be him." said Sasuke. "Why do you say that, Sasuke?" asked Sakura. "Itachi... he died. 10 years ago off the coast of Zanarkand. But before he did, however, he killed the entire Uchiha Clan but me instead." said Sasuke. "Oh... I'm sorry. Did you understand why he did it?" asked Sakura. "Well... it's because he was ordered by Zanarkand's elders to destroy them." said Sasuke. "Who told you that?" asked Sakura. "Itachi did... on the night that he killed The Uchiha Clan. He then left the village one day.. and never came back. But... he did have a girlfriend. She looked a lot like you, Sakura." said Sasuke. "What was her name?" asked Sakura. "Ami. She was also our cousin. In The Uchiha Clan, cousins were allowed to love each other and to become lovers. But sadly, when they reunited after she went off to search for him, he activated a machine called Vegnagun. They then ended up dying together in the end. But... Ami also understood why I hated him so much. At first, she didn't understand why I hated him. But then when I told her, she finally understood what I meant in hating him and why I did. But... not only did Itachi kill our parents on the night that he killed The Uchiha Clan, but he also killed Ami's as well as mine. But... since he disappeared, no one has seen him or Ami ever since she went to go look for him. Kakashi told me what happened between the two of them. But also before Itachi died, however, he told Kakashi to take good care of me and Ami. I also think of Kakashi as a father even though my real father is now dead and gone along with my mother. But no one has seen them since then... until now." said Sasuke as Sakura turned away from him. "Uh... Sakura? What's wrong, did I say something funny?" asked Sasuke. She then turned around to face him and said, "Why that's the day that Itachi came to Spira." "What?" asked Sasuke. "It's true, Sasuke! I first met Itachi 10 years and 3 months ago! He told me all about you! I hoped that I would meet you someday. Now... I am truly glad that I had the chance to finally meet you afer 10 years of waiting to meet you, Sasuke." said Sakura. "Oh... did he tell you about The Uchiha Clan Massacre?" asked Sasuke. "Well... he didn't have time to tell me that story because he went on my father's pilgrimage with Sir Kakashi." said Sakura. "Yeah, but... how would Itachi get here if the Itachi I knew was dead for 10 years?" asked Sasuke. "You're here, Sasuke... are you not?" asked Sakura as she laughed while smiling at Sasuke as he smiled back to which she nodded her head, "yes" about Itachi. All of a sudden, there was a rumble. Sakura was then thrown onto the deck. Sakura grabbed Sasuke's hand but eventually let go as she held onto a harpoon to which Yamato caught her just in time. "Sakura!" cried Yamato as he ran to catch her. "Thanks Yamato." said Sakura. "Are you alright?" asked Yamato. "Yes, I'm fine. Thank you, Yamato." said Sakura. "You're welcome, Sakura." said Yamato. "Sin!" cried the bare-chested sailor as he grabbed the harpoon and aimed at Sin. "What the heck do you think you're doing! Stick a harpoon in him and we'll all get dragged under!" cried Shikamaru. "Our families are in Kilika! Please forgive us, M'lady Sumoner Sakura!" cried the sailor in blue as she nodded her head, "yes". The sailor in blue and the bare-chested sailor aimed fire at Sin. After Sasuke and his friends defeated Finscales and Fin, Sasuke got thrown overboard.

After the battle...

After the battle, everyone of the guardians were on board the ship... everyone except for... Sasuke! "Is everyone feeling okay?" asked Shikamaru. "Yes... but... hey... where's Sasuke?" asked Sakura as Shikamaru looked frantically around for Sasuke. "Sasuke? Sasuke? Oh no... don't tell me he... I'm going to save him! Wait here and don't move! I'll be right back! Hold on, Sasuke! I'm coming!" cried Shikamaru as he jumepd out of the ship to look for Sasuke. "Shikamaru!" cried Sakura. "No Sakura. It's too dangerous. You're gonna get hurt." said Yamato. "I hope Sasuke's okay. I'm so worried about him." said Sakura. "Sasuke..." said Sakura to herself as she remembered her onyx-eyed friend.

Meanwhile...

While Sasuke and Shikamaru were fighting Sin and the scales, Kilika had been destroyed by Sin! Afterwards, Shikamaru took Sasuke safely back on the ship. "Sasuke!" cried Sakura as she ran to hug him. "Sakura." said Sasuke as he was blushing while hugging her. "Oh Sasuke, we thought you were dead! I even thought that we would never see you again!" cried Sakura as she began crying while thankful that Sasuke was saved by Shikamaru. "It's alright, Sakura. I'm here now... it's okay." said Sasuke as he hugged the sobbing Sakura.

"I remember that when Sin had attacked Zanarkand that day, Gaara and I woke up in Spira. That's when we met Ino and I got separated from both Ino and Gaara. I kept hoping that it would work in reverse, too." ~ Sasuke.

Sasuke was then laying down on Sakura's lap as a determined Sakura said, "I will defeat Sin! I must defeat Sin!"

"I was just a fool. But it was possible for me that on that day... on the sea, under the burning sun, I started to give up hope. Not only was Gaara in a foreign world, but... so was I as well. I then thought about Gaara. I hoped that he was alright and that Ino was taking care of him. I then realized that both Gaara and I weren't going to go home. This was our new reality. And now... we were stuck in it for good." ~ Sasuke.


	6. Chapter 6

Final Fantasy X (Naruto Style!) Chapter 5: Arriving at Kilika

At Kilika...

As the group got to Kilika, Sakura went to go and introduce herself so she could perform the sending. "Greetings! I am the summoner, Sakura. I have come from the temple in Besaid." said Sakura as she got out of the boat. Suddenly, a man and woman approached her. "M'lady Summoner!" cried the woman. "If there is no other summoner here, then please allow me to perform the sending." said Sakura. "Thanks be to ye!" cried the man. "Our loved ones... we feared that they would become fiends!" cried the woman. "Please... take me to them." said Sakura as the man and woman nodded their heads "yes" as they led Sakura to where their "loved ones" were. Temari and Yamato then followed her while Shikamaru decided to wait for Sasuke to walk with him. "Come on. Let's go see what we can do to help them in town. Let's go, Sasuke!" cried Shikamaru as Sasuke silently walked to where Sakura and her friends were. Since Sasuke had no idea what was going on, he decided to ask Temari the question about the sending. "Uh, Temari, what is a "sending"? Are we going somewhere?" asked Sasuke to which Temari scoffed and asked, "You know what, kid? You truly are clueless. Are you sure it's your memory that's the problem?" "Well excuse me, but I'm new at this whole "summoner" thing." said Sasuke as he got mad while being insulted by Temari. "Fine then. I'll tell you. But don't make me repeat myself, okay? You know how I hate repeating myself. The dead need guidance. Filled with grief over their own death, they refuse to face their fate. They yearn to live on, and resent those still alive. You see, they envy the living. And in time, that envy turns to anger, even hate. Should these souls remain in Spira, they become fiends that prey on the living. Sad, isn't it? You see Sasuke, the sending takes them to the Farplane, where they may rest in peace." said Temari. "So... summoners do this?" asked Sasuke. "Yes." said Temari as she nodded her head, "yes". Sakura then began doing the sending. Of course, people were crying at losing their loved ones that they cared about so much.

After the sending...

As Sakura returned to the dock, the villagers surrounded her. "It must be tough, being a summoner." said Sasuke. "Sakura had chosen her own path. She knew from the very beginning what it meant to go on a pilgrimage. But now... all we can do is to protect her along the way... until the end." said Temari. "Until the... end? Wait a minute... Temari... what's the end?" asked a confused Sasuke as everyone looked at him and Temari... including Sakura. Temari then did a huff and said, "Until she defeats Sin... idiot." as Temari walked over to Sakura. "Hey! That's not nice!" cried Sasuke as Shikamaru walked to Sasuke. "Sasuke... if ever Temari says anything insulting to you, just ignore her, okay, buddy?" asked Shikamaru. "Alright." sighed Sasuke. "I hope... I hope I did okay." said Sakura as she walked up to Temari to which Temari hugged her. "You did very well!" said Temari as she stroked Sakura's hair. "They've reached the Farplane by now. But... no tears next time, hm?" asked Temari.

"I wished there would never be a next time. No more people being killed by Sin. No more sendings for Sakura. Everyone stood there watching her. It was strange, and somehow... horrifying. I never wanted to see it again." ~ Sasuke.

The next morning...

As Sasuke woke up, he decided to go and see Shikamaru only to run into Lee. "Oh! Good morning Sasuke! I see you just woke up! You might want to go see Cap'n Shikamaru. He's waitin' for you!" cried Lee. "Okay." said Sasuke as he went to go see Shikamaru. "Oh, there you are, Sasuke! I've been looking all over for you! Besaid Aurochs! Huddle!" cried Shikamaru as The Besaid Aurochs climbed down to join him. "So, we're off for the temple to pray for victory! You know, High Summoner Hiruzen Sarutobi used to live in the Kilika temple here. Yep, High Summoner Sarutobi was once a great blitzer, you know?" asked Shikamaru. "Shikamaru..." said Sasuke. "Hmm? What is it, Sasuke?" asked Shikamaru. "Praying for victory's all good... but is this right?" asked a confused Sasuke. "Why? What's wrong with enjoying blitzball?" asked Shikamaru. "Well... because back in Zanarkand, the one I'm from, we never had blitzball. All we had was The Zanarkand Exam Preliminary Matches. But... I don't know about you... but if my friend, Gaara found out about me playing blitzball, I think he would be a little bit jealous when he found out that I was playing blitzball with you and not fighting with him anymore." said Sasuke. "Well... if you find your friend in Luca, then maybe the both of us can talk to him together. That way, we'll see if he accepts the fact that you play blitzball with us or not." said Shikamaru. "But Shikamaru... is this really the time?" asked Sasuke. "Why Sasuke, this is the only time, man! The players fight with all their strength; while the fans cheer for their favorite team. They forget pain, suffering... only the game matters! You see Sasuke, that's why blitz has been around for so long. At least, that's what I think, anyway." said Shikamaru. "Well... okay, Shikamaru... whatever you say." said Sasuke. "So... let's play and win! Right?" asked Shikamaru. "Right!" cried Sasuke as he and Shikamaru bumped fists and giggled. "The temple's beyond the jungle there. Come on Sasuke, let's go find Sakura and the others!" cried Shikamaru as he and Sasuke went to go search for the rest of the party.

Meanwhile...

Shikamaru and Sasuke then finally caught up to the others. Shikamaru then ran up to Temari and asked, "What's up?" "Sakura's saying that she wants you with us." said Temari as she walked forward to where Sasuke was standing. "Huh?" asked a confused Sasuke. "Sasuke... I want... to ask you... to be my guardian." said Sakura as she smiled. "Sakura! What? This is no time for jokes, alright? I mean, he may be a competitive kid and all, but up against fiends? Besides, he's a newbie." said Shikamaru as Sakura stopped smiling. "Okay... then... not a guardian. I just want him nearby." said Sakura. "What!" cried Shikamaru as his eyes widened in shock as he slapped his left cheek with his left hand. "Wait. What? What do you mean?" asked Sasuke. "It's just that, well..." said Sakura only to be rudely interrupted by Temari. "Sakura... we're all going to the temple anyway. Can't this wait till later?" asked Temari as she walked to Sakura. "I'm sorry Sasuke, I shouldn't have..." said Sakura. "Hey, Sakura... you have nothing to be sorry for. I'm just not sure what's going on." said Sasuke. "I'm sorry, Sasuke. Please forgive me." said Sakura as she bowed to Sasuke. "It's okay. I forgive you." said Sasuke, smiling as the group decided to go ahead to the temple only to stop at the steps of Kilika Temple. "Whoa-ho-ho! These stone steps have a history, you know? Yep! That's right! Lord Sarutobi trained here at this peak." said Shikamaru as Lee and Neji chuckled. "So... it's a race, right?" asked Sasuke. "Yes." said Shikamaru. "Yes." said The Besaid Aurochs. "So... you think you can beat me?" asked Sasuke as The Besaid Aurochs lined up to which they started chuckling. "Sakura, if you please." said Shikamaru. "Are you ready? On your mark... get set... go!" cried Sakura as she ran away, giggling. "Hey! That's not fair! She cheated!" cried Sasuke. "What? Haven't you heard the phrase, "ladies first"?" asked Shikamaru. "Well, yeah, but..." said Sasuke. "She's a summoner. Summoners are supposed to cheat when it comes to races. Well don't just stand there, Sasuke! Let's go!" cried Shikamaru. Suddenly, as Sasuke ran up the steps, Geneaux appeared as The Besaid Aurochs came running down. "Look out!" cried Lee. "Everyone, quick! Sinspawn!" cried Shikamaru as the party began fighting Sinspawn Geneaux.

After the battle...

After the battle was over, Sasuke gasped for breath as he said, "Sheesh! That scared the living heck out of me!" Eh heh heh, sorry about that Sasuke! I hoped to break you in a little slower." said Shikamaru. Sasuke then walked over to Sakura making sure that she was alright. "Sakura... are you alright?" asked Sasuke. "I'm fine, Sasuke. Just fine. Thank you." said Sakura. "Man! Being a guardian is a lot of hard work, right?" asked Sasuke. "You handled yourself pretty well, Sasuke. And you know what? You got talent, kid." said Shikamaru. "Nah, I'm not that good. All I am is a rookie. That's about it." said Sasuke. "I think you're wonderful." said Sakura to Sasuke as she smiled at him. "And awesome!" cried Shikamaru finishing Sakura's sentence. "So anyway, what are these "sinspawn" things that you speak of, anyway?" asked Sasuke. "They are fiends that fall from Sin's body, and are left alone behind in its wake." said Temari.

"From the moment that Shikamaru had told me that I had talent when it came to battle... I think that was when I seriously considered in becoming a guardian." ~ Sasuke.

Later...

After that, the party then continued on their way to the temple. "So, uh... do they have any fiends in Zanarkand, too?" asked Shikamaru. "Well, there's only a few. It's a big deal if one shows up, though. Wait! Since when did you believe me about Zanarkand anyway, Shikamaru? Huh!" cried Sasuke. "I was thinking that if maybe, just maybe that if people get to close to Sin, then they won't die, right? I mean, come on. I mean, what if Sin just carries them ahead of time in a thousand years? Won't Sin just come back?" asked Shikamaru. Temari then shook her head and said, "Amazing. Simply amazing." "Huh?" asked Shikamaru as Temari continued talking getting back to the "Madara" subject. "You make up one theory after another, while at the same time refusing to face the simple truth. Sin didn't take Madara anywhere. Sin crushed him and left him on the Djose shore! Don't think that your brother will come back Shikamaru, because guess what? He won't. Oh, and another thing. Even if you are close to Sasuke, I doubt in my heart that he could ever take Madara's place. No can replace Sir Itachi, either. And also, there is no replacement for Sir Jiraiya and there never will be a replacement for him. So not only is it pointless to think about, but it's sad at the same time as well." said Temari as she stormed off in anger. "Temari! Wait! Sasuke's not like that!" cried Sakura as she started following Temari while running after her. "I... I could never be what Madara was." said Shikamaru as he pounded his fist on the ground in anger. "Well, stuff like that happens, so there's no need to worry, right?" asked Shikamaru as he stood up and walked away as he left Sasuke alone.

"It was strange. Shikamaru, Temari, and Shikamaru's older brother, Madara. I didn't know anything about Madara at first, until I remembered about what Shikamaru was saying to me that Madara was his older brother and Temari's fiancee. But something had happened between those three a long time ago. But whatever it was, it wasn't any of my business. It would have been best for me not to ask." ~ Sasuke.

At the entrance to the temple...

As Sasuke and his friends were about to enter the entrance to Kilika Temple, three blitzball players from The Luca Goers named Kakazu, Kisame, and Pain appeared at the entrance of the temple as the three of them approached Sasuke, Shikamaru, and The Besaid Aurochs. "What, are you here to pray for victory, too? Hmmm?" asked Shikamaru. "Ha! Us? Pray? Who needs praying? Why where we come from, The Luca Goers always win!" cried Kakazu. "Oh yeah? Then why have you come here?" asked Shikamaru. "That's because we've been praying for competition this year, too!" cried Kisame. "So what's your goal this time? Oh, wait. Don't tell me. You're going to "do your best again"? Huh? Well, guess what? Your best goal isn't good enough! So why even bother showing up?" asked Kakazu. "This time, we play to win! Right Besaid Aurochs?" asked Sasuke as The Besaid Aurochs lunged and fistpumped at the same time. "Oooh! Go ahead, play away! But just remember that even kids younger than you people can play too, boys." said Kakazu as The Luca Goers stormed off. After Shikamaru, Temari, and Yamato entered the temple, Sakura walked up to Sasuke. "We'll beat them. We have to!" cried Sasuke. "Wait, Sasuke, you know that team?" asked Sakura. "Why, of course I do, Sakura. But by putting people down... why they're as bad as my older brother!" cried Sasuke as Sakura widened her eyes in shock. "Yeah, but Sir Itachi was a really kind, and gentle man!" cried Sakura as she couldn't believe what she just heard from Sasuke. "Yeah, well... heh. Like I said before Sakura, Itachi's not the same Itachi I once knew 10 years ago. My Itachi also had a girlfriend named Ami who almost looked exactly like you, Sakura. Only except... not only was she our cousin, but she was also considered Itachi's "girlfriend". But... at first she didn't understand why I hated him so much until she finally understood why... it's because... he massacred our entire clan. So... I vowed myself that not only would I revive The Uchiha Clan. But... I would also kill Itachi as well. I am an avenger. That means I must be stronger than my prey. I only have one brother... and I will kill him!" cried Sasuke as he walked away from Sakura. "Wait... could it be... that Sir Itachi is the same Itachi that Sasuke once knew 10 years ago? Or... could it be the same person that Sasuke's talking about? Who knows? It might even be the same man! I must find out more about Sir Itachi from Sasuke." said Sakura to herself as she sighed to which she caught up to Sasuke as the duo entered the temple to join the rest of the party.

"Even ten years after he left... but... whenever I thought about the night my older brother killed The Uchiha Clan... it just made me... really angry... yet... made my heart full of revenge. I then decided that the next time that I would see Itachi after 10 years of being apart, then... then I could finally prove to Sakura that the "Sir Itachi" that she's talking about and my Itachi are the same man. But... maybe that was my way of keeping him inside my thoughts. Nah. It'd best to not think about revenge right now. All I had to think about now... was Sakura's pilgrimage. But... it would be better that if I helped Sakura complete her pilgrimage... until the time came that I would finally avenge The Uchiha Clan. Just wait Itachi." ~ Sasuke.

Inside the temple...

As the party arrived at the temple, Sasuke decided to pray with Shikamaru by not only praying for Sakura's pilgrimage but to pray for victory at Luca's Blitzball Tournament. "Lord Sarutobi, please guide our feet." said Shikamaru. Just then, a red-haired woman with glasses and orange-haired man came out of The Cloister Of Trials. She then scoffed and asked, "A summoner, are you?" "Yes. I am Sakura Haruno - and I am from the island of Besaid." replied Sakura as she approached the red-haired woman as she introduced herself as Karin. "Karin. So, you're High Summoner Jiraiya's daughter. Now that's quite a name to live up to... don't you think? My, my, my... and you call all these amateurs your guardians? My, what a mob! Well now let's see... if I remember correctly, it was Lord Jiraiya who had two guardians, correct? One was named Sir Itachi Uchiha while the other was named Sir Kakashi Hatake." said Karin. "Wait... you know... my older brother... and Kakashi?" asked Sasuke, shocked. "Yes. It seems to me that Itachi often spoke a lot about you, did he not? You must be Sasuke... his younger brother... correct?" asked Karin as Sauske silently nodded his head, "yes' still shocked about the whole "Itachi and Kakashi" thing. "Well at first... I thought that the whole Uchiha Clan was wiped out. But I guess I was mistaken. It seems he only left one survivor alive... and that's you... Sasuke. But never forget that your brother was not only a killer... but also a traitor to Zanarkand. Once a traitor... always a traitor. Never forget that Sasuke." said Karin as Sasuke gave an angry glare to Karin as he punched her to the ground as she fell to which her guardian, Jugo caught her. "Never... call my brother a traitor. Do you hear me, Karin! Never!" cried an angry Sasuke as he got mad at Karin for calling Itachi a traitor to which Shikamaru and Temari held Sasuke back "Let it go, man! Let it go!" cried Shikamaru "Let me at her! Let me at her!" cried Sasuke as Temari let go of Sasuke as he fell to the ground while he said, "Ow!" to which she said, "Hey! I thought Shikamaru told you to let it go!" to which Sasuke mumbled, "Fine". "Karin!" cried Jugo as he helped Karin up to which she said, "Thank you Jugo." to which he replied while asking, "You're welcome Karin. Are you alright?" "Yes. I'm fine. Thanks again." said Karin as she turned to face Sakura as she continued talking to her. "Why it's quality over quantity, my dear. But of course, I would never think of questioning your ways not after what Sasuke did to me. But if you were going to consider him as a guardian, I suggest you kick him out of your group. Heh, I hope that I never see him again. Why what om the world were you thinking while including him in your group? After all, I only have need of one guardian. Right Jugo?" asked Jugo said, "Right, Karin!" while nodding his head, "yes". Yamato then went closer to Jugo while glaring at him, angrily. "I only have as many guardians as I can trust. For you see, I trust them all with my life... including Sasuke! So no. I will not kick him out of our group. But to have that many guardians, is a joy... and an honor as well! So, Lady Karin, I ask of you: please leave us in peace... and stay away from Sasuke from now on... because if you do... I'll kick the heck out of you... and when I do... it's not going to be pretty. But also, I would never consider of questioning your ways, either." said Sakura. "Fine then... you do what you want. Jugo, we're leaving." "Right, Karin!" cried Jugo as the duo left the summoner and her group of guardians to which Sakura and Sasuke glared at her. Sakura then went over to Sasuke and asked, "Sasuke... are you alright?" to which he replied while nodding his head, "yes" while saying, "Yes. I'm fine. Thank you... Sakura." said Sasuke.

"It was strange... if ever something happened to me, Sakura would always ask me, "Sasuke... are you alright?" I then started to realize that she had grown fond of me. But... a guardian is someone that a summoner can rely on. It's someone that she can trust with her life. But when she was getting mad at Karin for her wanting me to be kicked out of Sakura's group, that's when I started asking myself, "Did she just... protect me?" But then I wondered... does Sakura really feel that way about me? Does she... like me?" ~ Sasuke.

Sakura then looked at Sasuke and smiled at him.

"Wait a minute. What the heck is she smiling about? But then when I thought about what Karin said to me about Itachi while claiming that he was a "traitor" to Konoha, I then thought to myself, "How dare she say that about Itachi!"" ~ Sasuke.

At the entrance leading The Cloister Of Trials...

The party then finally got to the entrance which led to where The Cloister Of Trials was. "Well, the fayth is below. So what are we waiting for? Let's do it!" cried Shikamaru. "Uh, the "fayth"?" asked a confused Sasuke. "But first, let's go to The Cloister Of Trials. Yamato? Shikamaru? Are you ready?" asked Temari as the two men silently nodded their heads, "yes". "Strength, everyone!" said Sakura as she did the Yevon bow. As Sasuke was just about to go in the elevator to join the rest of the party, Yamato pushed Sasuke off of the elevator. "Hey! What the heck, Yamato! What gives?" asked Sasuke, getting mad at Yamato for pushing Sasuke back. "Uh Sasuke, I forgot to mention that you're not a guardian yet." said Temari. "Don't worry Sasuke... we'll be back as soon as we can. So just stay there and don't move, okay?" asked Sakura as she smiled at Sasuke before the elevator lowered (with the party and Sakura in it) to The Cloister Of Trials as it returned, empty (without the party and Sakura in it). "Oh, sure! Soon, like "tomorrow" soon, I bet!" cried an angry Sasuke.

""Don't worry Sasuke... we'll be back as soon as we can." Pfft! Yeah right. I then thought that they would leave me alone again until tomorrow, I guess. I am kind of an impatient man, because I hate waiting. Even Sakura knew that I hated that." ~ Sasuke.

A few minutes later...

While Sasuke was pacing the floor while waiting for Sakura and the others to return, he thought he heard Sakura and the rest of her guardians. "Sakura?" asked Sasuke only to find Karin and Jugo standing there. "Oh no, not them again." complained Sasuke to himself remembering what Karin said about Itachi earlier. "What do you want, Karin?" asked Sasuke as he sighed while impatiently tapping his left foot on the ground while waiting for her answer. "We just want to know where Sakura is." said Karin. "She's in there." said Sasuke pointing to the elevator that led to The Chamber Of The Fayth. "So... what are you doing here... alone... Sasuke?" asked Karin as she smirked. "Look, I know that you're thinking that I'm a guardian, right? Well, guess what? I'm not. All I am is an amateur... that's what... you called me earlier. But anyways, only guardians are supposed to go in. And I'm not allowed to go in, right?" asked Sasuke. "Hmmm. Not a guardian, you say?" asked Karin while rubbing her chin, thinking of what to do with Sasuke as she looked at Jugo. All of a sudden, Jugo picked Sasuke up and tossed him onto the elevator platform. "Hey! Wait! What the heck do you think you're doing! Ah! Lemme go! Ow! Hey, what's the big idea, buster?" asked an angry Sasuke. "Oh, shut up!" cried Jugo as Sasuke landed on the elevator platform. "Ha! That's what you get for beating up a girl, you big jerk!" shouted an angry Karin after getting beaten up by Sasuke earlier. "Well excuse me!" cried Sasuke as the elevator descended into the entrance leading to The Cloister Of Trials. When Sasuke got to the doors that led to The Cloister Of Trials, he said to himself, "Hmmm. So there's only guardians allowed, huh? Well, I'm no guardian, that's for sure. Well, I guess it's too late to turn back now." He then stepped inside the doors that led to The Cloister Of Trials hoping to find Sakura and her guardians there.

At The Chamber Of The Fayth...

As Sasuke got inside the waiting room which led to The Chamber Of The Fayth (to where Sakura and the party were), his heart beat fast while he was unsure of what to say to Shikamaru when he was thinking about that whole "incident" with Karin and Jugo. "Well, here goes nothing." said Sasuke to himself as he cautiously walked to find Shikamaru, Temari, and Yamato waiting for Sakura to get the aeon, Ifrit. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! What in the world is going on, Sasuke! And why are you here!" asked a shocked Shikamaru as he ran to see Sasuke. "Hey! Don't look at me, Shikamaru! It wasn't my fault! It was that stupid ugly girl Karin, and her so-called guardian, Jugo's fault!" cried Sasuke, getting angry at Shikamaru. "Sasuke, do you know what this means! It means that Sakura will be the one to suffer the consequences!" cried Temari. "Uh, Temari... what consequences?" asked Sasuke, confused. "It means that Sakura will be excommunicated from the temple! Do you want that to happen to Sakura, Sasuke! Huh! Do you!" cried Shikamaru. "No, no, no! As I said before, it was Jugo and Karin's fault! It was not mine!" cried Sasuke, getting angry once again. "Stop it, you two!" cried Temari demanding the two men to stop arguing. "Look, it's alright, Sasuke. You just didn't know. And... I'm sorry for yelling at you, man." said Shikamaru. "Yeah... I'm sorry too." said Sasuke as the two men hugged in a friendly way. "So wait... what's in there, anyway?" asked Sasuke. "It's the fayth, remember?" asked Shikamaru. "Oh yeah. How could I forget?" asked Sasuke. "The fayth are people who had given their lives up by battling Sin. So in the end... Yevon took their souls, while at the same time being given from their still-living bodies." explained Temari. "Huh?" asked a still confused Sasuke. "Now that they live on forever, they are forever trapped in statues. But when a summoner summons, the souls and the fayth are reunited once again. That's what we call an aeons in Spira." said Temari. "So wait... the fayth's in that room? Then why is Sakura in there?" asked Sasuke. "That's because Sakura prays with all her heart to save Spira by defeating Sin. But beyond the chamber is a sacred place which only summoners can enter." said Temari. "So what? The guardians can't go there in too?" asked Sasuke. "Sorry Sasuke, but it's forbidden!" cried Shikamaru. "Oh. I see. So what do we do now?" asked Sasuke. "Well Sasuke, for now... we'll just have to wait outside in the waiting room for Sakura to come out of The Chamber Of The Fayth." said Shikamaru as Temari put her left hand on her forehead as she shook her head. As Sasuke was about to go in and see Sakura, Yamato pushed Sasuke a few inches away from the door. "Hey! What's the big idea, Yamato!" cried Sasuke getting angry. "I thought Shikamaru said that it was forbidden to go past this door, did he not?" asked Yamato. "Oh. Right. Sorry. Hey! Here comes Sakura now!" cried Sasuke as Sakura exited The Inner Door and almost passed out to which Temari caught her just in time.

"There was something that I didn't want to tell anyone else that day. But the song that we just heard in there that I heard in the temple... I remember that my parents used to sing it to both me and Itachi when we were babies as Itachi sang it to me and as Gaara and I sang it during our childhood. Even to this day, I remember it well. But somehow, there was proof that there was a deep connection between Zanarkand and Spira. Well, at least... to me it was. But then... I kept thinking about Gaara and Kakashi again... especially Itachi. I then shrugged my head as I asked myself, "Wait a minute, why should I be thinking about Itachi?" But then... Karin's words about Itachi kept echoing inside my head. Could it be... that he was not only a guardian to Sakura's father... but a traitor? I then felt like... like I wanted to go home. I then thought to myself once more while remembering what Ino had said saying, "Maybe Ino is right. If I find anyone in Luca like Kakashi or Gaara, then I'm sure someone over there in Luca will recognize me... right?" I was trying to say something, but no words were spoken. I felt like... I didn't want to talk to anyone right now. I then thought about putting my feelings aside for Zanarkand for now until we got to Luca. But as they returned, my feelings for Zanarkand grew bigger and bigger, until finally... I was at the point where I was about to burst and couldn't take it anymore." ~ Sasuke.

As the group had left the temple area, (while being followed by paparazzi at the same time), Sasuke took a step back while walking alongside Sakura. "Sasuke... are you alright?" asked Sakura asking that same question over and over by making sure that Sasuke was alright. Although it was getting quite annoying, Sasuke didn't really care if she asked him if he was alright. If Sasuke was okay with it, then Sakura could ask Sasuke if he was alright whenever she wanted, as he started to realize of how fun it was to be around her. In fact, he liked her so much, that he vowed himself to stand by Sakura's side... forever. Anyway, moving on. After Sakura asked Sasuke if he was alright, Sasuke replied, "Uh... I'm not sure if I am, Sakura." "Well then... what do you want to do, Sasuke?" asked Sakura. "I don't know. Maybe... to scream really loud, I guess." said Sasuke as Sakura did a nervous chuckle. "AAAAAAAAAUUGH!" screamed Sasuke as Shikamaru and Yamato were frightened by Sasuke's scream while Temari scoffed while ignoring his scream and said to herself, "What an idiot."

Meanwhile...

Finally, it was time for the party to go to Luca as they approached the dock while leading to another boat that led to the city of Luca. "Finally! We're off to Luca! And Sasuke, don't forget that the matches start as soon as we get there. So don't forget to take a nap, okay buddy?" asked Shikamaru as Sasuke silently nodded his head, "yes".

Later that night...

As Sasuke was about to go see Sakura, he unexpectedly happened to see Kakazu and Kisame standing just a few feet away from Sakura. "Uh, hey guys. So... what are you talking about?" asked Sasuke as he started talking to Kakazu and Kisame. "Oh, and who are you supposed to be, huh?" asked Kakazu. "Wait a second. I remember you. You're that kid that we saw in Kilika, remember?" asked Kisame. "Huh?" asked a confused Kakazu. "Kakazu! How could you not remember him! He's one of The Besaid Aurochs, for crying out loud! I think if I remember correctly, he said something about winning the cup." said Kisame. "Oh wait. Now I remember. You're the idiot that screamed earlier." said Kakazu, finally understanding who Sasuke was. "Hey! Don't talk about him that way! He's the last survivor of The Uchiha Clan! His own older brother killed everyone in the entire clan except him! So you could be a little bit nicer to him!" cried Sakura getting angry at Kakazu and Kisame to which the two members of The Luca Goers snickered while Kakazu said, "Yeah but... he is an idiot. No, not an idiot. Amateur! I bet that he doesn't have what it takes to win the cup! Especially since he's a part of The Besaid Aurochs!" "No! You're wrong! They will win! Why, he used to be a competitor in The Zanarkand Exams!" cried Sakura as Kakazu and Kisame continued snickering at Sasuke. "Ha! Is that so? Then that means that you're a newbie and a newbie is someone who doesn't know anything! Heck, I'm sure he doesn't know how to play blitzball!" cried Kakazu. "You're right Kakazu, as if someone lived in those ruins. Besides, everyone already knows that Sin destroyed it 1000 years ago. So there's no way that there could have been ruins in that city." said Kisame. "Look pal, you may think that's it all just ruins, right? Well guess what? There is a big city there! There is! Sasuke told me so himself! Didn't you, Sasuke!" cried Sakura as if she felt like beating both Kakazu and Kisame up for making fun of Sasuke. "Yeah... but Sakura... I-I got to close to Sin and--" said Sasuke as Sakura cut him off by saying, "Yeah but Sasuke, I'm telling you! There is actually a city there! There is! I know there is!" Kakazu then looked at Kisame and said, "Fine then. Whatever Lady Sakura says." as the two men left Sasuke and Sakura, laughing. "Hey Sakura, what's wrong? You seemed kinda mad back there. Are you alright?" asked Sasuke. "I'm fine. It's just... they were not being very nice to you, Sasuke. But really Sasuke, I do believe that your Zanarkand truly exists. I really do." said Sakura. "Why? Why on earth would you think that, Sakura?" asked Sasuke. "Because Sir Itachi always told me stories about Zanarkand. He even told me a lot about you, Sasuke. As I said before, I have been dying to meet you for 10 years. But... it'd be fun if we could go see Zanarkand together... you know... just you and me. I'd love to go there with you." said Sakura as she smiled at Sasuke to which he turned around not facing her and said, "Yeah."

"So you want to see Zanarkand, huh, Sakura? Yeah right, as if... as if Zanarkand was still there." ~ Sasuke.

After Sasuke left Sakura alone for a few minutes, he had decided to eavesdrop on Temari's and Shikamaru's conversation about him once again. "What? Aren't you going to say something, Shikamaru? Are you or you not going to take full responsibility of him?" asked Temari referring to Sasuke. "Aw, come on Temari! Could you at least relax? As I said before, he might find someone in Luca that he recognizes once we get there, that is." said Shikamaru. "Oh, and what if doesn't? What then, Shikamaru? What then, huh?" asked Temari. "Well... he could always join a blitz team. Anyhow, it's better than leaving him back in Besaid!" said Shikamaru. "So what, you're just going to abandon him in Luca? I can see that Sakura's grown rather fond of him as he has for her." said Temari. "Oh, yeah, right, geez... there's that too, eh?" asked Shikamaru. "And whose fault do you think that is?" asked Temari. "Not mine!" cried Shikamaru as Temari glared at him. "Well... I guess it is my fault after all, huh?" asked Shikamaru as Temari silently nodded her head, "yes". Sasuke then continued eavesdropping on the gossiping pair. "Temari, I don't understand. Why would Sakura want to make Sasuke a guardian anyway? What does she see in him?" asked Shikamaru. "The reason why she wants him to become her guardian is because he's the younger brother of Itachi Uchiha, also known as the man who massacred the entire Uchiha Clan but Sasuke 10 years ago." said Temari. "Oh, right. Wait a minute, are you sure about that, Temari? I mean... is Sasuke really... Itachi's... younger brother? Is Sasuke really... the only survivor of The Uchiha Clan?" asked Shikamaru. "Well, for one thing, yes Sasuke is the last survivor of The Uchiha Clan because Itachi told us all about him. And second, he even told us that Sasuke was his little brother. But... I believe that Sakura believes that Sasuke is really Itachi's younger brother." said Temari. "Well, alright then." said Shikamaru to which Temari scoffed and asked, ""Alright?" That's all you can say? "Alright?"" asked Temari. "Well, yeah, but... okay... look, Temari... what I'm trying to say is... it's up to Sasuke to decide if he wants to stay with Sakura or not. Well, I guess Sasuke and Sakura should both decide that, don't you think?" asked Shikamaru. "Well... I guess you're right... for once." said Temari as Shikamaru cleared his throat which made Temari say, "I wonder which is best for him... Shikamaru... shouldn't you be the one to tell Sasuke to become Sakura's guardian?" asked Temari. "Well... I know I want to... but you remember what that "Karin" girl said about him being kicked out of our team after she was beaten up by him." said Shikamaru. "Shikamaru... when I see Sasuke tomorrow morning by the time that we head for Luca, I want to apologize to him for saying all those nasty things to him. In fact, I'll go talk to him right now." said Temari as she saw him... gone... as he disappeared and ran off to see Sakura. "No. Maybe... I'll wait until the time is right." said Temari to herself as she made a fist and looked up at the beautiful night sky. "Madara... I was wrong about Sasuke. I guess... it's time for me to move on, yeah? Don't worry Madara... I'll take good care of Shikamaru while you're up there resting in The Farlanes." said Temari to herself while thinking about Madara and Sasuke.

Meanwhile...

Suddenly, a blitzball rolled to which Sasuke stopped it with his right foot. He then remembered The Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu that his father taught to him.

Flashback...

Fugaku (Sasuke's father) was teaching Younger Sasuke how to do the Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu Technique. "Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu!" cried Fugaku as he did the Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu technique. "Wow! Awesome!" cried Younger Sasuke. "This is the basic ninjutsu that belongs to our family, The Uchiha Clan. The only ways to release it are the seals that I showed you just now. First, you concentrate your Chakra and stop it at your chest, and then once you do it, you'll be able to release it at full strength. Go on, try it." said Fugaku. "Alright!" cried Sasuke as he was about to do the Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu technique. "Father is actually teaching me the jutsu himself. And now, he's finally giving me a chance to see that I'm important, too! I can't disappoint him! I can't!" cried Sasuke to himself. "I can do it! Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu!" cried Sasuke as only a little bit of fire came out of his mouth. "Hmph. Just as I thought. You can't even reach Itachi's level, Sasuke. I think you need a bit more practice." said Fugaku as he left Younger Sasuke alone to practice The Fire Style: Fire ball Jutsu Technique.

Later that night...

While Sasuke was still doing the Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu technique, Itachi found him as he was about to bring him home for dinner. "So... you're trying to follow in my footsteps, are you? You see Sasuke, I usually charge for lessons. That technique is done... like this!" cried Itachi as he did the Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu Technique. "Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu!" cried Itachi. "Foolish little brother. You can't do it, Sasuke. But don't worry, you're not the only one... brother. No one else can do it. And you wanna know why? It's because I'm the best! Yeah, baby!" cried Itachi.

End of Flashback...

As Sasuke was doing The Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu Technique, Itachi's words echoed in his head: "Foolish little brother. You can't do it, Sasuke. But don't worry, you're not the only one... brother. No one else can do it. And you wanna know why? It's because I'm the best! Yeah, baby!" Afterwards, Sasuke finally did The Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu technique which made the blitzball fly into the sky and into the sea. "Ha! You think you're the best huh, Itachi? Pfft. Yeah right." said Sasuke. Suddenly, The Besaid Aurochs gathered around him. "Uh... Shikamaru... what's going on here, why are The Besaid Aurochs circling me?" asked Sasuke. "Sasuke... that move... was awesome! What's it called?" asked Shikamaru. "Actually... first my father taught it to me... and then... Itachi. So... it's called The Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu Technique. "Come on! Show us one more time Sasuke, please?" asked Shikamaru. Sasuke then did The Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu Technique once more. Suddenly, Sakura clapped for him. "Wow! Sasuke, you're so cool!" cried Sakura. "How long has she been standing there? Was she... watching me... this whole time?" asked Sasuke to himself. "Ha! I knew it! I knew that you were something special! I just knew it all along! I knew it! I knew it! I knew it!" cried an ecstatic Shikamaru. "I'm... going to talk to Sakura." said Sasuke as he decided to walk over to see Sakura. "Wait... Sasuke... wasn't that... The Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutst Technique?" asked Sakura. "Wait a minute... Sakura... how do you know about that technique?" asked Sasuke. "Sir Itachi showed it to me in my childhood. He called it "Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu Technique: Itachi Uchiha Style!." said Sakura. "Hmph. What a stupid name, huh? Well you know what, Sakura? There is no such thing as a Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu Technique: Itachi Uchiha Style!, you know? All there is to me and to our whole clan is Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu, Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu, Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu, and Fire Style: Great Dragon Flame Jutsu. But Itachi had always tried to impress the crowd with The Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu Technique. That was what our father had taught both of us. You see Sakura, our father was the one that taught us the technique. But... ever since Itachi was the crowd favorite, I used to get so mad because I wanted to be more popular than he was. It's almost kind of like of how Gaara felt about me." said Sasuke. "Wait... is that the friend that you also got separated with... Sasuke?" asked Sakura. "Yes. How did you know?" asked Sasuke. "Shikamaru told me." said Sakura. "Oh." said Sasuke. "What a blabbermouth." said Sasuke to himself, muttering about Shikamaru in his head. "Hey... Sakura... do you know if... Itachi is still alive?" asked Sasuke. "I don't know. But all I know is Sasuke, is that Sir Itachi was also not only your older brother, but he was also my father's guardian as well." said Sakura. "So wait... so he's popular here, too?" asked Sasuke. "Yes. You might hear his name all over Spira. Not only would you hear his name but you would also hear Sir Kakashi's and my father's names too. Tell you what Sasuke... when we go to Luca, I'll help you look for him. I'm sure that he's still alive. I'm positive." said Sakura. "So... what would you do if we found him?" asked Sakura. Sasuke then sighed and said, "Ah, who knows? All I know is that Itachi died 10 years ago. Well.. I'd probably try to yell at him for killing The Uchiha Clan. And maybe I would get my revenge for not only him killing The Uchiha Clan but for always being in the spotlight. After all... he was famous. I mean, come on Sakura! You should know about that, Sakura." said Sasuke. "Huh?" asked Sakura. "Sakura, not only is Itachi famous but so is your father. So everyone in Spira knows all about him, right?" asked Sasuke. "Yeah." said Sakura. "It's tough... isn't it?" asked Sasuke. "But you know Sasuke... it is hard to follow in his footsteps as a summoner, you know." said Sakura. "Hmm. Yeah... right." said Sasuke. "But the honor of having famous people like Sir Itachi and my own father surpasses all that, don't you think?" asked Sakura. "Yeah, but... I don't think there was anything much to honor about my brother... at least... that's what I would think anyway." said Sasuke. "Sasuke! You shouldn't say anything like that about Sir Itachi! I think your brother was extraordinary. I mean, sure he may have left you as a survivor by killing your clan Sasuke, but he was also my father's guardian." said Sakura. "Hey! I got the right to say that about my brother!" cried Sasuke. "I guess.... I guess you do." said Sakura, sighing. Suddenly, a blitzball hit him. "Hey Sasuke, you mind doing that move again?" asked Shikamaru. "Uh... sure!" cried Sasuke as Sakura giggled.

"I didn't think my older brother would ever come to Luca. He never did like watching other people play blitzball. Personally, he liked the Zanarkand Exams better back in Zanarkand... my Zanarkand. I didn't know it at first... but... I had this sudden feeling of dread... as if... like something bad was going to happen. But these feelings that I'm going through right now... they're usually right. I mean, sure I told Shikamaru that I'd help him win the tournament. But... I wasn't sure of how to play blitzball. It's like... this world, Spira... was something new to me. Well... I did hope that I would find Gaara... Kakashi... or Ino in Luca. I hoped... maybe." ~ Sasuke.

And so, later that night before they went to bed, it was then decided by Sakura that Sasuke would become her guardian. She had grown fond of him after all. But whenever Sakura would grown fond of Sasuke, he wondered if she kinda had feelings for him. Well... who knew, right? Who knew?


	7. Chapter 7

Final Fantasy X (Naruto Style!) Chapter 6: The City Of Luca

(NOTE: IN THIS CHAPTER, WE GET TO MEET ANOTHER MAIN BAD GUY TO THE STORY, LORD OROCHIMARU AS SEYMOUR GUADO WHILE ITACHI PLAYS JECHT (TIDUS' FATHER) AND JIRAIYA PLAYS BRASKA (YUNA'S FATHER). OH, DON'T WORRY GUYS, JIRAIYA IS NOT A BAD GUY TO THE STORY. HE IS ACTUALLY THE GOOD GUY IN THE STORY BECAUSE HE IS SAKURA'S FATHER... WELL... PRETEND HE IS, OKAY? YES, GAARA AND INO ARE IN THIS CHAPTER BUT THEY ONLY MAKE A SMALL APPEARANCE UNTIL THE PARTY MEETS THEM AT THE MOONFLOW. YOU MAY ALSO NOTICE THAT GAARA AND INO ARE THE FIRST PAIRING TO BE INTRODUCED TO THE SERIES WHILE SASUKE AND SAKURA ARE THE SECOND PAIRING TO BE INTRODUCED UNTIL THE SECOND TRIP TO MACALANIA. HOWEVER, SASUKE AND SAKURA ARE THE MAIN COUPLE OF THE SERIES... SINCE IT DOES HAVE ROMANCE, OF COURSE. P.S. DOESN'T OROCHIMARU MAKE A PERFECT SEYMOUR? AND DOESN'T KABUTO MAKE A PERFECT MAESTER MIKA?)

The next day...

Finally, as the blitzball tournament was about to begin, the party arrived just in time to watch The Besaid Aurochs beat The Luca Goers. Suddenly, the announcement came on. "...he shoots...gooooooaaaaallll! Unbelievable! Ladies and gentleman, it's the moment we've all been waiting for, the day for the opening tournament of the season. This event is sponsored by Yevon. And this year, we celebrate Maester Kabuto's 50th year in office!" cried Izumo. Suddenly, The Besaid Aurochs and Luca Goers came out of the boat. "Hey look, over there! Here come the players now! They are just exiting the ship at this very moment. This would be dock no.2. All the way from Kilika, it's The Kilika Beasts! Yes, it was High Summoner Hiruzen Sarutobi that used to play for them-now that's quite a big name to live up to. It seems that their hometown was recently attacked by Sin. Isn't that right, Kotetsu?" asked Izumo. "Yes, that's right, Izumo. It turns out that they're the ones going to be pulling out all the stops to try and bring back the cup this year." said Kotetsu. "Isn't it exciting, folks? Our next team that's going off the ramp is... well I'll be. If it isn't The Besaid Aurochs! Why, they're a living, breathing statistical impossibility! In all my years since I became a fan of theirs, I've never seen a team that looked this bad! That's right! Even if it's been 23 years, they've never made it past the first round! I doubt that they'll make it past the first round, Kotetsu! Oh, I see a few die-hard fans in the audience today!" said Izumo. "Well Izumo, let's wish them lots of luck to them and a safe journey back to Besaid." said Kotetsu. "That's right, Kotetsu. Anyway, moving on, our next team is... and here they are, folks! It's our very own Luca Goers! They've got power! They've got speed! They've got teamwork! They're an all-around first-class team! And they're back home in Luca!" cried Izumo. "Yes Izumo, they are without a doubt our favorite team this year. And after they took control by showing them who was boss last year, it'd take a miracle for them to lose today." said Kotetsu. "You can say that again, Kotetsu. Just look at the crowd, folks! Look at the crowd! It looks like all of Luca is cheering for their favorite team, which is our very own Luca Goers! They know, I know, and you know, folks! The Luca Goers are number one!" cried Izumo. After the party exited the dock, Sasuke ended up kicking the dock. He then made up his mind, picked up the megaphone from somewhere, jumped on one of the crates, and started taunting The Luca Goers! "Hey! Not so fast, Goers! You guys may be smiling now. But guess what? You won't be for long because The Besaid Aurochs are taking the cup! Na, na, na, na, na, na! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!" cried Sasuke as Shikamaru slapped his forehead while Temari said to herself, "Idiot.", while Sakura laughed at Sasuke, thinking of how funny a guy like him was fun to be around with. Suddenly as Sasuke jumped off of the crates, a confused Shikamaru asked Sasuke, "What in Yevon's name were you doing up there, man?" asked Shikamaru as Sakura continued laughing until she finally stopped laughing. "We sure stood out, though!" said Lee. "We were on the sphere!" cried Neji. "We were?" asked Kiba. Suddenly, three people (a Luca guard in blue, a pom-pom lady, and a guy in green) ran by while saying, "Maester Kabuto is here!" and "Already?" and finally, "The number 3 dock!" "What now?" asked a confused Sasuke. "Maester Kabuto has arrived, that's what's happening, Sasuke!" said an excited Sakura. "Kabuto? Maester?" asked a still confused Sasuke. "Maester Kabuto is the leader of all the peoples in Spira. He has come all the way from Bevelle, Sakura's birthplace. The tournament that's being held today is to honor his fifty years as Maester." said Temari. "Fifty years? Wow, shouldn't he be like, uh, retired now?" asked Sasuke. "Sasuke, watch your mouth now, come on!" scolded Shikamaru. "Let's all go see him!" cried Sakura as the party (and a confused Sasuke) ran to go meet Kabuto... Maester Kabuto. Sasuke (who stood where the party was), said, "I can't see anything!" to which Shikamaru said, "Shhhh!". The band then started playing. Suddenly, a dark-haired man exited the boat. "Who's that?" asked Sasuke to himself. "That's a Sound Ninja, right?" asked a man in the crowd. "Who could it be?" asked a woman in the crowd. "Wait a minute... isn't that Maester Lord Orochimaru?" asked another man in the crowd as the man that was now called Orochimaru (a.k.a. Maester Lord Orochimaru) turned to face the ship, kneeled deeply, did the Yevon bow (as the crowd ended up bowing too). Kabuto then appeared and exited the boat. "People of Spira, I Maester Kabuto Yakushi thank you for your generous welcome. Rise, Maester Lord Orochimaru, and all of you as well. I present to you... the son of Maester Tazuna Akatsuki, who sadly passed away, and has gone to the Farplane 2 weeks ago." said Kabuto as Orochimaru rose to the crowd, and gave a courtly bow. "But as some of you may already know, he has been officially ordained as a maester of Yevon." said Kabuto as Orochimaru introduced himself to the crowd of Luca. "My name is Lord Orochimaru Akatsuki, and I am honored to receive the title of Maester. But in my life, my father Tazuna had worked to build a friendship between man and The Sound Ninja... and I vow to carry on his legacy, and to fulfill my duties as maester to the test of my abilities." said Orochimaru. Suddenly, Shikamaru nudged Sasuke and said, "Hey Sasuke! Bow your head like the rest of us, too!" as Kabuto walked off. But before Orochimaru left to follow Kabuto, he ended up staring at Sakura, to which she passed out, due to looking at those cold golden eyes of his, as Sasuke cried, "Sakura!" and caught her.

"It was strange. Whenever Sakura would look into those cold golden eyes of Orochimaru's, she would always pass out as if... as if she sensed an evil presence within his cold-hearted soul. Heck, he probably doesn't have a soul at all. But... I didn't know why but when I first saw Orochimaru, I had a bad feeling about that guy. I felt like... like something bad was going to happen. I could just feel it." ~ Sasuke.

"What happened to Sakura?" asked Shikamaru as he turned to Sakura. "I don't know. She passed out after looking at that "Orochimaru" guy." said Sasuke. "Why?" asked Shikamaru. "Shikamaru! You saw the way that he looked at Sakura, didn't you?" asked Sasuke, shocked as if Shikamaru wasn't paying attention to the eye contact between Orochimaru and Sakura. "We all saw it, Sasuke. I'm sure everybody saw it." said Temari. "Well, I don't know about that, Temari. Anyways, I'm going to the Auroch's locker room with Shikamaru, so we'll catch up to you and Yamato later, okay?" asked Sasuke. "Actually Sasuke, I'm going to be at the match-up draws. Meanwhile, take Sakura with you and don't leave her out of your sight." said Shikamaru as he left to go to the match-up draws while Temari and Yamato decided to go into a bar to watch the game.

"Did he just say, "Don't let her out of your sight."? I never understood of what Shikamaru meant by that until later that day." ~ Sasuke.

Later that day...

After Sasuke carried Sakura to the Auroch's Locker Room, the Aurochs were hoping that Shikamaru would enter the room... only to find Sasuke carrying an unconscious Sakura. "Lady Sakura!" cried Lee as he ran to Sakura as Sasuke put her on one of the benches. "What happened?" asked Lee. "Don't worry Lee, she's not dead. She just passed out." said Sasuke. "Why? How?" asked Neji. "I don't want to talk about it." said Sasuke as he didn't want to tell the Aurochs about the "Orochimaru was staring at Sakura" incident. "By the way, where's Shikamaru?" asked Sasuke as he noticed that Shikamaru was gone. "He's at the match-up draws." said Lee. "We had to play the Goers in the first match last year." said Neji. "Yeah, and the year before that, and the one before that, too!" said Guy. "Well, we would've lost to anyone anyway." said Kiba. Suddenly, Sakura woke up. "Huh? Where am I? What happened?" asked Sakura. "Sakura!" cried Sasuke as he turned his attention towards Sakura. "Wait a minute... I remember now: We all met Maester Orochimaru... and then... those eyes... those cold yellow eyes." said Sakura as she remembered of what happened between her and Orochimaru. Then, the door opened as Shikamaru entered the room. "Cap'n Shikamaru!" cried Lee. "Heh heh, we're playing the Al Bhed Psyches first. And if we win, then we'll be in the finals!" cried Shikamaru as he did a fistbump to The Besaid Aurochs and Sasuke. "But first thing's first: let's go over the basics again, boys." said Shikamaru as he explained the basics for Blitzball.

2 hours later...

After two hours for what seemed like a long, boring Blitzball meeting Sasuke yawned and said, "Boring." While they were doing the Blitzball meeting, Temari and Sakura decided to go and look for Kakashi. Finally, they came back to the Besaid Aurochs and told Sasuke and Shikamaru the news about Kakashi. "Sasuke! Guess what? Someone said that they found Sir Kakashi in a cafe!" cried Sakura telling Sasuke about Kakashi's appearance. "K-Kakashi? asked a shocked Sasuke. "Yes, Sir Kakashi! Come on Sasuke! Let's go find him!" cried Sakura. Sasuke at first hesitated but then decided to follow Sakura. "Sasuke! Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! The game is starting like real soon! So promise me you'll come back, alright?" asked Shikamaru. "Hey, don't worry... I'll be back." said Sasuke. "Well... okay... if you say so." said Shikamaru. Suddenly, Sasuke decided to make Shikamaru relax before the game would actually begin. "Hey, Shikamaru. You're stiff, man. No, no, not your face. Just breathe out, relax. Like this. Just breathe, yeah!" said Sasuke as he made Shikamaru warm up before the finals to which Sakura giggled and said, "You're funny, Sasuke." to which Temari hit her forehead, shook her head, and said, "Idiot." "Hey!" cried Sasuke as he was being insulted by Temari... again.

A few minutes later...

While Temari decided to stay with Shikamaru and The Besaid Aurochs in the locker room, Sakura, Sasuke, and Yamato were waiting outside of the locker room just as they were about to go and find Kakashi. "Uh, Sasuke, maybe now would be a good time to find Sir Itachi." said Sakura. "Huh? What? How?" asked a shocked Sasuke as he learned that Sakura not only wanted to look for Kakashi, but to look for Itachi, too. "Well, you see Sasuke, as you heard from Karin back at Kilika, or if you heard it from me, Sir Kakashi was also my father's guardian." said Sakura. "Wait a minute." said Sasuke as he rubbed his chin with his left hand. "Huh? What is Sasuke, is something wrong?" asked Sakura. "Does he know where Itachi is?" asked Sasuke as he got a little closer to Sakura and put his hands on her shoulders. "Well, he might know where Sir Itachi is. Hey, I know! Let's go look for him!" cried Sakura as she stayed in that same spot while waiting for Sasuke to help her find Kakashi.

"It didn't actually cross my mind that the Kakashi that Sakura was talking about... and the one that Gaara and I knew from Zanarkand could be two different people. At first I didn't know why... but then I realized... that it was the same guy. That was... my Kakashi... that Sakura was talking about... it was the same Kakashi that Gaara and I had known for 10 years straight." ~ Sasuke.

Just then, Sasuke saw a couple of Al Bhed Psyches (Shino and Baki) that were spying on Sasuke and Sakura as they entered The Al Bhed Psyches locker room. They then whispered:

("A lady summoner!') whispered Shino.

("We must report.") whispered Baki.

Then, Sasuke walked up to them and asked, "Hey, you must be the Al Bhed Psyches, right? Well, you see, some Al Bhed people saved me and my friend Gaara, one time as we entered Spira. But then... this girl, Ino gave us some food and... uh... wait... you guys don't understand me at all, do you? Ummm..." as Sasuke folded his arms then paused and then waved his hands as he spoke clearly and slowly as he continued on by saying, "If you meet Ino, tell her that Gaara and I said thank you. Oh, and if you find Gaara, please let me know that he's okay, alright? Oh, by the way... as for the game? Heh, may the best team win!" cried Sasuke as he walked off to join Sakura as they continued their search for Kakashi.

Later...

Suddenly as Sasuke and Sakura exited the Besaid Aurochs' locker room and just as they were continuing to look for Kakashi, Sasuke saw a crowd of people gathering around Sakura as she was being interviewed. Sakura then laughed, waved at the camera and said, "I'm sorry, please let me through." as she ran to Sasuke to join up with him. "Come on Sasuke, let's go." said Sakura. "Right. You know Sakura, you must be really famous." said Sasuke as Sakura giggled shyly. Just then, they headed toward the mainland of Luca. Sakura then sighed and said, "I hope we don't get separated." "Sakura!" cried Sasuke. "Huh?" asked Sakura as Sasuke whistled. "Sasuke... what the heck was that?" asked Sakura as Sasuke laughed and walked up to Sakura. "In Zanarkand, we do this to cheer on people who would be competing in matches against one another." said Sasuke as he whistled. "Hey! You try it too, Sakura! Put your fingers in your mouth like this." said Sasuke as he put his fingers in his mouth along with Sakura. "Like... this?" cried Sakura in a muffled voice as she tried to put her fingers in her mouth as Sasuke corrected her by saying, "Uh-uh. Not like that. Like this. Then, you just blow." as Sakura ended up doing a puff puff. "Sasuke, it's not working." said Sakura. "Practice!" cried Sasuke. "Okay." said Sakura. "Hey, I know! Use that if we get separated. Then, I'll come running, okay? Well, I guess we should just stick together then... that is... until you get the hang of it, of course." said Sasuke. "Yes, sir!" cried Sakura as the duo continued their search for Kakashi.

Meanwhile...

Sasuke and Sakura then came upon the main square of Luca. "Whoa! Now this is what I call a pretty big town!" exclaimed Sasuke in shock and surprise as he was surprised of how big of a town that Luca was. "Luca is the second largest city in Spira." said Sakura. "Huh. For a second I thought every town was little-you know, like Besaid and Kilika." said Sasuke. "Well you see Sasuke, towns don't usually get bigger than that. That's only because a lot of people start to gather. "Wait... you're talking about Sin, right?" asked Sasuke. "Mm-hmm." said Sakura as she nodded. "So what about Luca? Is it safe here?" asked Sasuke. "Well... it's not any different... although... the stadium is here, too. So that's why The Crusaders fight to protect it with all their strength." said Sakura. "So wait... they protect the stadium?" asked Sakura. "Although you say that there's only The Zanarkand Exam Preliminary Matches back in your Zanarkand, Blitzball's really the only entertainment that we have here in Spira. But lately, Spira has been a little short on fun nowadays." said Sakura. "Whoa! Talk about pressure!" cried Sasuke as Sakura laughed and asked, "Yes, that's right, Sasuke! Speaking of Zanarkand, what's it like over there?" to which Sasuke replied, "Hmmmm. Well, you could say that they have more buildings here than they have in Spira. But all of them are pretty tall and they're all cramped together." "Oooooh! They must be pretty tall! Don't you ever get dizzy, Sasuke?" asked an ecstatic Sakura. Sasuke then laughed. "Anyway, enough chit-chat. Let's go and find Sir Kakashi!" said Sakura as Sasuke said, "Right." as the duo continued their search for Kakashi.

Later...

Sasuke and Sakura decided to go to the cafe and search for Kakashi. Sakura kept asking of where Kakashi was. "Kakashi's not here." said Sasuke disappointed that Kakashi was not there. "Hmmm..." said Sakura as she started asking of where Kakashi was. Just then, Yamato entered the cafe.

2 hours later...

Sasuke paced back and forth while waiting for Sakura. Little did they know that Sakura... had been kidnapped by The Al-Bhed! Just then, two men named Bando and Towa appeared in front of Yamato as the customers gasped. "Awww, what's the matter, Yamato? Cat got your tongue? You haven't seen me in ten years! Come on, say something! What's wrong? Have you forgotten your old pals, Towa and Bando?" asked Towa. "Towa... leave Yamato alone. After all, Yamato is a small Anbu. Heh, I'll bet that he's so small that he can't even see our faces." said Bando. Just then, Towa guffawed and said, "What? Has Yamato forgotten his Anbu friends? Why, we have taught you ever since you broke your mask! I taught you to become a strong Anbu." "Heh, maybe you taught him too much." said Bando. "Yeah, you tell those guys that you're not a weak Anbu! Prove to them that you're a strong one! Come on Yamato! Take 'em on!" cried Sasuke as Yamato crouched to which Towa guffawed once more as Yamato punched Towa to the ground as the crowd suddenly gasped at the fight. "Hey! Take it outside! The tournament's starting, you hear?" asked a man as Sasuke cried, "Oh no! Shikamaru! The game!" while at the same time worried about Shikamaru.

At the stadium...

Jut then, there was a sphere broadcasted by Kabuto himself. "Today, on this glorious day, players from all over Spira have assembled here... to participate in this great contest of bravery, skill, and strength." said Kabuto as Orochimaru stood beside him while he was making the public broadcast to the city of Luca. "Out of all these fine teams that we see are equally renowned, they deserve to win the cup today. Such is the nature of this contest. Let us, the spectators, play our role accordingly: Let us sing to the glory of the winners, and applaud equally the vallor of the defeated. Contestants, may Yevon be with you." said Kabuto as he ended his speech by doing the bow for Yevon. Just then, the sphere pool was filling up as the crowds were roaring with excitement for their favorite team to win.

Back at the Luca Cafe...

Suddenly, Sasuke noticed that Sakura was gone. "Yamato! Sakura's gone!" cried Sasuke as Yamato got punched by Bando as Yamato fell into Sasuke's arms. "Yamato! Are you all right?" asked a concerned Sasuke. "Yeah. I'm fine. Come on. Let's go find Sakura." said Yamato as he ran outside to find Yamato. Just then, Sasuke decided to pick on both Bando and Towa since they were picking on Yamato. "Hey you. Yeah you. I'm talking to you guys." said Bando and Towa came closer to Sasuke. "What do you want?" asked Towa. "Wait Towa, this must be one of Yamato's friends. I'll handle this." said Bamdo as he got closer to Sasuke and punched him in his right eye which Sasuke ended up getting a black eye. "Oh-ho-ho! Oh! It's on now!" cried Sasuke as he was about to beat up Bando. But just in time, Yamato grabbed Sasuke's right arm while crying, "Come on! We have to meet up with Temari so we can find Sakura!" as the two men exited the cafe as Temari met them outside. "Where in Spira have you two been! And... what happened to Sasuke's eye?" asked Temari as she pointed to her right eye while referring to Sasuke's right eye that as now black. "One of those Anbu guys beat me up." said Sasuke. "Who was it?" asked Yamato. "It was that big muscled guy. Who were those guys anyway?" asked Sasuke as he looked back at the Luca Cafe. "Sasuke, we'll talk about this later. As we speak, Sakura has been kidnapped by the Al Bhed Psyches. But in exchange for her safe return, they want the Besaid Aurochs to lose." said Temari. "Say what!" cried a shocked Sasuke as his eyes widened in shock. "Well... if they're only blitzball players, then I doubt that they'd do anything rash. But let's not take any chances and go get Sakura back, yes?" asked Temari as Sasuke said, "I'm coming too! This will be no problem! And you want to know why, Temari? It's because it'll be a piece of cake! Yeah baby! But anyway... they're telling the Aurochs to lose the game... pfft, yeah right. As if they needed to! I mean come on, how good can a team like theirs be?" "It's funny that you should mention that Sasuke." said Temari. "Huh?" asked a confused Sasuke. "Shikamaru said the same thing. But don't worry Sasuke... he'll take care of the game. Our main concern is Sakura's kidnapping." said Temari. "So what are we waiting for? Let's go!" cried Sasuke as Temari said, "Uh Sasuke..." to which Sasuke asked, "Yeah?" asked Temari replied, "The Al Bhed boat is in dock 4. Let's go." said Temari as the trio headed out on to save Sakura.

At the Al Bhed Ship...

"Let's go." said Temari as the boat was about to leave with Sakura held captive inside the ship as Sasuke, Temari, and Yamato hopped on the ship just in time as they were about to rescue Sakura. Just then, Monster Ball Machine appeared as the trio began fighting the fiend.

After the battle...

After Monster Ball Machine was finally defeated, Sakura escaped through the door while at the same time knocking out the captor. As Sakura finally reunited with her friends, Temari ran to hug her. "I hope you hurt them." said Temari. "A little." said Sakura as she had punched them before. Sasuke then looked around. "Sasuke... what's wrong?" asked Sakura. "There were these Al Bhed people that saved both me and Gaara when we first arrived in Spira. They took us on our ship, and gave us some food. I was kinda hoping that this was the same ship that saved us that day. But sadly... it's not. I wonder if they're all gone." said Sasuke hoping to find Gaara and Ino here only to be disappointed that it wasn't the same ship that had his old friends in it. "What happened after that?" asked Sakura. "Well... Sin came near us. I made it out okay, but Gaara and I ended up getting separated. There was also this girl named Ino that was one of the Al Bhed. She even said to me and Gaara that Zanarkand was destroyed a thousand years ago. She also said that if I came to Luca, then I would be able to find someone I recognize. But when you said that Kakashi was here Sakura, I had a feeling that Ino was right. But... I don't know if I'll be able to find her and Gaara here in Luca. Oh well. In fact, I don't know what happened to their ship... or what happened to Gaara and Ino." said Sasuke. "Um, I don't mean to interrupt Sasuke. But was there anyone named Asuma on that ship?" asked Sakura. "I don't know. They were all speaking that Al Bhed language." said Sasuke. "I see." said Sakura as she lowered her head in disappointment. "So who's Asuma?" asked Sasuke. "He's my uncle, but I've never actually met him. As for Ino, she's my cousin." said Sakura as she looked at Sasuke. "Wait, what!" asked a shocked Sasuke as he got closer to Sakura. "Yeah. And my mother is my uncle's brother... which means that Ino and I are cousins." said Sakura. "Wait. So that means you're Al Bhed, too, Sakura?" asked Sasuke. "On my mother's side, yes Sasuke. And as I said before, Asuma is my mother's brother. But after she married my father, Asuma became distant after my mother married my father. But she did tell me that if ever I needed help... then I would seek Asuma out." said Sasuke. "So you're worried he was...?" asked Sasuke to which Temari rudely interrupted him and said, "Sasuke... I'm telling you right now: Do not and I repeat: Do not tell Shikamaru about Sakura's lineage. The thing about Shikamaru-he never had much love for the Al Bhed." "Whoa! I gotta tell Shikamaru!" cried an ecstatic Sasuke as Temari said, "Hey! I thought I told you not to tell Shikamaru, did I not?" as she got mad. "Oh no! The game!" cried Sakura. "Oh!" cried Temari as she tossed the ball lightning as they got a signal to what was happening to Shikamaru at the game.

Back at the game...

"Thirty seconds left! The Aurochs are launching an all-out offensive! A third pass from Neji! It goes through! Oh...oh... he shoots! Goooooal! Unbelievable! The Aurochs win the match 3-2!" cried Izumo.

Meanwhile...

"All right! We won!" cried Sasuke, happily. "Whoo-hoo! We did it! We're in the finals!" cried Sakura. "Well... I wouldn't call it the most... graceful win. If it was Madara, he'd still be standing." said Temari while remembering Madara. "Hey uh... Temari... aren't you just being a little unfair?" asked Sasuke as Temari scoffed and asked, "Excuse me?" as Sasuke replied, "I know that I could never take Madara's place. I mean... after all... you're the one who told Shikamaru that, right, Temari? And I don't think Shikamaru would ever try to take Madara's pl-Ow! Hey! What was that for!" cried Temari as she punched Sasuke on his right eye (which was the same eye that Bando punched earlier that day) to the ground. "You don't want to finish that sentence, teme." said Temari. "Wait... what did you just call me!" asked Sasuke as he got up and got a little closer to Temari. "You heard me... teme. In fact, maybe that should be my new pet name for you." said Temari as Sasuke cracked his knuckles as he felt like beating the heck out of Temari. "Never call me a teme." said Sasuke. "What? You don't know what that means?" asked Temari. "Of course I know what it means. It means ba-" said Sasuke as Sakura cut him off by saying, "Sasuke! Watch your mouth!" "Oh... sorry Sakura." said Sasuke trying to be careful by not swearing in front of Sakura. "Anyway... do you want to fight with me? Because it looks like you were about to beat me up." said Temari. "Temari! Wait! I don't think-" cried Sakura as she got interrupted by Sasuke as he said, "I'd be happy too." "Sasuke!" cried Sakura. "And again... no one listens to me." said Sakura to herself as she lowered her head in disappointment as Sasuke and Temari began fighting.

After the battle...

Sakura and Yamato decided to stop the fight. "Sasuke! Temari! That's enough!" cried Yamato. "Both of you! Cut it out! Sheesh! First Sasuke fights with Yamato, now he fights with you, Temari." said Sakura. "Anyway... enough fighting. We have to get back to the stadium." said Yamato. "Yamato's right. Let's go!" cried Temari as Sasuke and Sakura said in unison, "Okay!" to which they both laughed as they said it at the same time.

Meanwhile with Gaara and Ino...

As they got back inside the ship, Gaara and Ino were disappointed that they were beaten by Sasuke and his friends. "Darn it! We lost! Stupid Sasuke trying to save Sakura." said Ino as she mumbled to herself. "Hey! That's my best friend and rival you're talking about!" cried Gaara. "Well what should we do now?" asked Ino. "I don't know. Got any better ideas, Ino?" asked Gaara. "Hmmm. Oh! I know! How about we try to capture Sakura at the Moonflow?" asked Ino. "Why? Are they going there next?" asked Gaara. "No. According to my calculations, they're going to the Mi'ihen Highroad, then they're going to Mushroom Rock Road, then they're going to Djose... and at last but not least... the Moonflow." said Ino. "Wait. How do you know where they're going, Ino?" asked Gaara. "We Al Bhed have our ways." said Ino. "Oh. I see. But Ino..." said Gaara. "Hmm? What is it, Gaara? Is something wrong?" asked Ino. "Shouldn't we like... continue our search for Sasuke instead of kidnapping Sakura?" asked Gaara. "Gaara... he's dead. What does it matter?" asked Ino as she walked to the window. "Hey! I thought you said that he was still alive!" cried Gaara. "Well what I meant was... it must have been the ghost of Sasuke coming back to haunt us by trying to save Sakura." said Ino. "Ino... you're wrong." said Gaara as he shook his head. "What? What did you say?" asked Ino as she turned to face Gaara. "I still believe that Sasuke is still alive... you don't." said Gaara as he shook his head again. "What do you mean I don't believe that he's alive? Just what are you trying to say, Gaara?" asked Ino. "What I'm trying to say is... Sasuke's still alive out there... somewhere alive and well... and being taken care of by Sakura. And my older sister Temari is another one of the group's party members." said Gaara as he looked away from Ino and looked out at the window. "Wait... she's your sister?" asked Ino. "Yes." said Gaara. "Does she know where Kankuro is?" asked Ino. "What? You knew Kankuro?" asked Gaara. "Yes. Well... he was my boyfriend before you. But... he had to go off to fight Sin one day... and disapppeared." said Ino as she looked out the window. "Do you know where he is?" asked Gaara. "No. No I don't. But I have known him for ten years." said Ino as she shook her head. "Do you think he's alive or dead, Ino?" asked Gaara. "I don't know Gaara. I don't know. Wherever he is... I just hope he's okay." said Ino. "Ino." said Gaara. "Huh?" asked Ino as she turned to face Gaara to which he kissed her as her eyes widened in shock. "Look. I know that you love Kankuro very much. But you have to move on with your life. After all... you still haven't forgotten about Sasuke, right?" asked Gaara after he stopped kissing her to which her eyes widened in shock as she remembered Sasuke's smile and his eyes. "Oh Gaara... you're right. All this time I've been trying to kidnap Sakura and here I am wasting my time not trying to find Sasuke. It's almost as if... as if I don't care about him anymore." said Ino as she turned her back to Gaara. "All right, Ino. But just this once... I'll let you kidnap Sakura. But after this... no more kidnapping for you. Understand?" asked Gaara. Ino then turned around to face Gaara and said, "Gaara... not only do we Al Bhed capture Sakura because she is a summoner... but we capture all other summoners as well." "Wait... so you have been kidnapping other summoners as well, huh?" asked Gaara. "Yes. I'm sorry, Gaara. But it's my job. Otherwise, I'd get fired. You don't want me to get fired, right?" asked Ino as Gaara sighed and finally said, "I guess... I guess you're right." "So what are we waiting for? Let's go find Sasuke and Sakura!" cried Ino. "Wait a minute... I thought you said we were kidnapping Sakura and finding Sasuke." said a confused Gaara. "Oh... there's that too, huh?" asked Ino as she put her left hand on Gaara's left shoulder and said, "Hey... don't worry, Gaara. You'll reunite with Sasuke very soon." "How soon, Ino? How?" asked Gaara. "Until we get to the Moonflow of course! So what are we waiting for? Let's find both Sakura and Sasuke! But first... we have to kidnap her at the Moonflow." said Ino. "Hold on Sasuke... we're coming. We're coming to get you... and find you and Sakura." said Gaara to himself as the Al Bhed boat started and as the Al Bhed search party headed to the Moonflow to wait for Sasuke and his friends to get there... along with Sakura.

Back in Luca...

After the group got back to the Besaid Aurochs locker room, they found Shikamaru lying on his while groaning as the Besaid Aurochs were surrounding him. "Are you sure you're all right, Captain?" asked Lee. "The game starts in a few minutes. You sure you okay?" asked Neji. "We're playing the Goers, too." said Guy. Shikamaru then tried to stand up only to groan as he dropped the ball. Suddenly, the door opened. There stood Sasuke catching the ball with his foot, Sakura, Temari, and Yamato entered the room. "Miss me?" asked Sasuke. "Lady Sakura!" cried Lee. "Are you okay?" asked Neji. "All this happened because of me. I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" cried Sakura as she did a deep Japanese bow. "How can you let some Al Bhed kidnap you?" asked Shikamaru. "Hey Shikamaru, let it go, all right?" asked Sasuke. "Don't go near any more Al Bhed from now on, okay? They're trouble." said Shikamaru. Sasuke then decided to talk to Temari alone. "Sasuke... where are we going?" asked Temari. "You'll see." said Sasuke as he and Temari went outside of the Luca Stadium. "So what is it you want?" asked Temari, sighing in annoyance. "About Gaara. Do you know where he is?" asked Sasuke. "I thought you said he's with Ino." said Temari. "He is. But... I was about to ask you if you know him." said Sasuke. "Why yes... he's my... little brother." said Temari. "Wait, what!" cried Sasuke in shock. "Yes. The three of us got separated after we were attacked by Sin 10 years ago." said Temari. "Uh... "three"?" asked a confused Sasuke. "I mean... my other younger brother... Kankuro." said Temari. "So wait... is Kankuro the youngest child in your family?" asked Sasuke. "No. It's Gaara. Kankuro's the middle child. Unfortunately... Kankuro disappeared... and no one's seen him since then... until now." said Temari. "So wait... do you know where he is?" asked Sasuke as Temari shook her head and said, "No. No I don't. In fact, I don't even know if he's alive or dead. But if I find Gaara, then I'll ask him and Ino where Kankuro is." said Temari. "Wait... why would you want to talk to Ino? You barely know her." said Sasuke. "Well she is with Gaara, isn't she?" asked Temari. "Yeah... I guess you're right." said Sasuke. "So it's best if I talk to the both of them... alone." said Temari. "Why?" asked Sasuke. "It's because I don't want Shikamaru knowing that Gaara was also captured by an Al Bhed." said Temari. "Wait... Gaara and I weren't captured by the Al Bhed, they saved us." said Sasuke. "Oh? Then why is Gaara with them and Ino?" asked Temari. "It's probably because they're not out because they're looking for me... but they also want to kidnap Sakura as well. So sooner or later, Sakura will be kidnapped again. And we will save her, right, Temari?" asked Sasuke. "Yes." said Temari. "Come on. Let's go back inside. The game's starting like real soon." said Sasuke. "Right." said Temari as the two of them went back inside the Besaid AUrochs' locker room. "Hey Sasuke, the game starts soon. So no time for warm-ups, understand?" asked Shikamaru as Sasuke nodded his head. "So... are you ready?" asked Shikamaru as Sasuke said, "Lemme at 'em." "All right! I got something to tell you boys. After this game... I'm retiring. I promised myself this would be my last tournament. So from now on... Choji will be your new team captain. Win or lose, I'm quitting blitzball. But you know... since we're here, we might as well win!" cried Shikamaru as the Aurochs cried, "Yeah!" as they fistbumped. "A-Am I on the bench?" asked Choji. "I'm warming the bench. He's taking my place as team captain. All right, boys, let's win this one! Let's make the Goers goners!" cried Shikamaru. "Let's blitz!" cried Sasuke. "Hooah!" cried the Besaid Aurochs as they left the locker room. After they left, Temari walked up to Shikamaru and said, "I saw you floating there, on the sphere." "Hey, you weren't supposed to see that." said Shikamaru as he collapsed to which Temari caught him. "You really gave it your all, didn't you... Shikamaru?" asked Temari. Outside of the Besaid Aurochs' locker room, they were huddling. "All right boys, what're gonna do?" asked Sasuke. "Win!" cried the Aurochs. "For Captain Shikamaru!" cried Choji.

Inside the locker room...

Shikamaru had engraved a quote written for the Besaid Aurochs.

"My best memories are here. ~ Shikamaru Nara, Captain Of The Besaid Aurochs."

While he was leaning on Temari, the broadcast came on. "This is it, folks! In just a few minutes, the championship game!" cried Izumo.

Inside the stadium...

"But who could have imagined... a championship game between these two teams? Our legendary Luca Goers going against... the horrendously ill-fated Besaid Aurochs!" cried Izumo. Suddenly and surprisingly, Kakashi had entered the stands. "This looks like history in the making, Izumo." said Kotetsu.

Inside the sphere pool...

All of a sudden, The Luca Goers started taunting the Besaid Aurochs as they faced off. "They're already going at it, folks! The Goers are taunting the Aurochs!" cried Izumo. After playing a game (which the Besaid Aurochs failed to win half-time), the Luca Goers won the first half of the game. "What a great play! The Goers score first! And it's halftime!" cried Izumo.

Back in the locker room...

"Zone defense, boys! Stop those Goers!" cried Shikamaru. "Captain!" cried the Besaid Aurochs. "Hey! What about me?" asked Sasuke. "Just get the ball and shoot like crazy and have a good time!" cried Shikamaru. "The Goers are going down!" cried Lee. "Yeah!" cried the Besaid Aurochs. "Shoot like crazy and have a good time!" cried Sasuke as the Besaid Aurochs cried, "Yeah!" to which Shikamaru cried, "All right! Hustle!"

Inside the sphere pool...

By then, the second half of the game had already started for the Besaid Aurochs and Al Bhed Psyches or Luca Goers (I think). "The crowd is cheering for the Aurochs! Isn't this exciting, folks?" asked Izumo. Suddenly, the fans started cheering for Shikamaru. "The fans are getting impatient! They're calling for some action! It seems like everyone seems to be calling for Shikamaru, folks!" cried Izumo. Sasuke then became sad that Shikamaru was not in the game. He then decided to swim back to the Aurochs' locker room to tell Shikamaru that his fans were "calling him". "Hey... where's that player going? He's leaving the sphere pool! He may be injured!" cried Izumo.

"To be honest, I did feel kinda left out, but... it was really the Aurochs' and Shikamaru's game after all. And for the first time... I actually started to like blitzball. But... then I thought about Gaara and about what Ino said. Hopefully... I'll find him here along with Kakashi, right?" ~ Sasuke.

Just then, Shikamaru came out with Sasuke back in the sphere pool after Sasuke had finally convinced him to help the Aurochs win the game. "What's happening? The crowd is getting wilder by the minute! Well I'll be. If it isn't Shikamaru! He's back on the field and ready to go! The Aurochs seem happy to have him back." said Izumo. Just then, the Aurochs had won the game! What an exciting day it was! "Unbelievable! The Aurochs win, folks! This is one for the record books!" cried Izumo. Suddenly, some fiends started attacking the sphere pool.

Outside of the sphere pool...

Suddenly, Kakashi appeared as a fiend appeared as well. Kakashi then fought the fiend. Just then, Shikamaru and Sasuke came running to Kakashi. "Kakashi!" cried Sasuke. "Sir Kakashi!" cried Shikamaru. "So, you do know him." said Sasuke. "Yeah. Why he's the best guardian there ever was when he went on Lord Jiraiya's pilgrimage ten years ago." said Shikamaru. Suddenly, more fiends attacked. "Ah, gimme a break!" cried Sasuke as the trio started fighting the fiends.

Back at the stadium...

Orochimaru had summoned the aeon, Anima as Anima fought the fiends.

Back at the Luca Square...

The Aurochs were saying goodbye to Shikamaru. "Are you really leaving, Captain Shikamaru?" asked Lee. "Yeah, but what about your injuries? I mean, shouldn't you heal up first?" asked Neji. "Sorry boys, but Sakura needs me with her now. I can't be lying around in some bed!" cried Shikamaru as the Aurochs hung their heads low. "Yeah, but..." said Lee. "Come on, look sharp! Since the blitz season just started, I don't want you to be sad when I'm gone, okay? Come on. Smile." said Shikamaru as he handed the trophy ball to the Aurochs. "Well... see you boys! Be good!" cried Shikamaru. "Captain..." said the Aurochs, quietly. "I can't hear you!" cried Shikamaru. "CAPTAIN!" shouted the Aurochs as Shikamaru left the square.

Meanwhile somewehre at a balcony in Luca...

Sakura, Shikamaru, and Temari were talking about him returning to the party once again as Sakura's full-time guardian. "Are you sure?" asked Sakura. "Ah, I never liked long goodbyes anyway. Sorry for making you wait, Sakura. I had some promises to keep, all right? So from this day forward, I'll be your full-time guardian from now on." said Shikamaru. "Then, welcome back, Sir Shikamaru." said Sakura as she did a Japanese bow. "It's good to have you with us." said Sakura as she hugged Shikamaru. They then stopped hugging as he said, "Heeey. At least I'm back, right?" asked Shikamaru. "So do you have any news on what happened?" asked Shikamaru as he talked to Temari. "Not really. We have no idea where the fiends came from. Maester Kabuto is safe and sound, thanks to Maester Lord Orochimaru. That's about it." said Temari. "Maester Orochimaru's aeon... it was so powerful... hey... where's Sasuke?" asked Sakura as she realized that Sasuke was not with them. "I think I know where he is." said Shikamaru with a smirk as he realized that he was with Kakashi.

Meanwhile with Kakashi and Sasuke...

Sasuke had finally reunited with Kakashi... but not with his old pals, Gaara and Ino. "HEY YOU! DON'T JUST STAND THERE! ALL OF THIS IS YOUR FAULT! IF GAARA AND I HADN'T GOTTEN SEPARATED FROM YOU, THEN NONE OF THIS WOULD HAVE EVER HAPPENED! WE GOT SWALLOWED BY SIN! THEN WE END UP HERE IN SPIRA! AND WE'RE NOT BEING ABLE TO GO BACK TO ZANARKAND-EVERYTHING, EVERYTHING IS YOUR FAULT! I'M TELLING YOU KAKASHI, IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" shouted Sasuke as Kakashi chuckled then guffawed. "You're not Kakashi... who are you, anyway?" asked Sasuke as he calmed down. "Come on Sasuke, don't act like you don't know me. You know who I am, right?" asked Kakashi. "Wait... you're Kakashi... aren't you?" asked Sasuke as Kakashi nodded. "Hey... you knew about my older brother, didn't you?" asked Sasuke about Itachi. "Yeah." said Kakashi. "And you knew Sakura's father, right?" asked Sasuke. "Yes... that is correct." said Kakashi. "Hey, man, there's no way. That's just crazy talk. It's impossible, isn't it? I mean, you are joking about this, right?" asked Sasuke. "Sasuke... if I was joking... then would I be joking if I told you that the three of us together... Jiraiya, Itachi, and myself... defeated Sin ten years ago... together... then would you believe me?" asked Kakashi. "Well... I'll only believe you if you tell me one thing that you know about Itachi." said Sasuke. "Well... as I said before: After Itachi died, he told me to go to Zanarkand to look after you and Gaara. And when I was with the two of you, you and Gaara, I mean... I felt like a father to the both of you... the same way that you felt like Gaara was like a brother to you. He also told me to look after Ami as well. I also thought of her as a daughter while Gaara had thought of her as an older sister, although he has a sister already. And that's when I decided that I would take you to Spira one day." said Kakashi. "Wait... is Gaara alive?" asked Sasuke. "Hard to say. I haven't seen him since you guys got separated from me." said Kakashi. "But then... why did Itachi want you to take care of me?" asked Sasuke. "That's because Itachi asked me to." said Kakashi. "But wait... about Itachi... is my older brother alive?" asked Sasuke. "Well... heh. It depends on what you mean by "alive". He is no longer human. But then... I felt something of Itachi, there in that shell... didn't you, Sasuke? I mean, you must have felt him when you came in contact with Sin." said Kakashi as Sasuke was shocked by what he just heard. "No... it can't be." said a shocked Sasuke. "But it's the truth... and the truth is... Sin is... your older brother... the man who killed your parents along with Ami's parents as well... Sin is your older brother... Itachi Uchiha." said Kakashi as Sasuke's eyes widened in shock. "WAIT! NO! YOU'RE INSANE! THAT'S RIDICULOUS! IT CAN'T BE! ITACHI DIED TEN YEARS AGO! AND HE KILLED OUR CLAN! THAT CAN'T BE! I DON'T BELIEVE YOU!" shouted Sasuke in disbelief. "But it's true. You'll see for yourself. You'll have to come with me to see him by believing it." said Kakashi. "And what if I say no?" asked Sasuke. "Then every story must have an ending." said Kakashi. "I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOUR STORIES! ALL I CARE ABOUT IS KILLING MY BROTHER AND PROTECTING SAKURA! THAT'S ALL I CARE ABOUT!" shouted Sasuke. "I see. I'm sorry you feel that way, Sasuke. Fine, then. Come or don't come. It's your decision, Sasuke." said Kakashi. "RRRRAAAAAAGHHH! WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO SAY! YOU TELL ME IT'S MY DECISION... BUT I DON'T HAVE A CHOICE, DO I? YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON, ANYWAYS! I HAVE TO GO WITH YOU, KAKASHI! I HAVE TO!" shouted Sasuke once more. "Irritating, I know. Or are you afraid?" asked Kakashi as Sasuke hung his head low. "Sasuke..." said Kakashi as Sasuke turned around to which Kakashi ended up hugging him in a friendly way. "It's all right." said Kakashi as he stopped hugging Sasuke. "Kakashi? Will Gaara and I... ever go back to Zanarkand?" asked Sasuke while thinking about Gaara. "That's up to Itachi. Come. I'm offering my services to Sakura. Let's go." said Kakashi as the two men walked off to see Sakura and her party.

Later that day...

Sakura, Shikamaru, and Temari were talking about Kakashi and Sasuke. "Do you think he's gonna stay here?" asked Shikamaru. "Sir Kakashi knows him, apparently. You were right, Shikamaru. Sasuke did meet someone he knew." said Temari. "Do you think he'll find a way back to Zanarkand?" asked Sakura. "I don't know, Sakura. But in any case, I'll miss having him around." said Shikamaru. "Where could he have run off too? I'm going to look for him." said Sakura as she turned around to see Kakashi and Sasuke walking towards the group. "Oh! There you are, Sasuke! I was worried you weren't going to show up!" cried Sakura as she hugged him.

"Did she just... hug me?" ~ Sasuke.

"Whoa." said Shikamaru as Kakashi came. "Sir Kakashi?" asked Sakura as she, Temari, and Shikamaru did the Yevon bow. "Sakura." said Kakashi. "Sir?" asked Sakura. "I wished to become your guardian. Do you accept?" asked Kakashi as Sakura gasped. "You're serious?" asked Shikamaru. "You refuse?" asked Kakashi. "No, no! We accept! Right everyone?" asked Sakura as she turned to the party and chuckled nervously as she sweatdropped. "O-Of course! No problem at all!" cried Shikamaru as he sweatdropped, too. "But... why?" asked Temari. "I promised Jiraiya." said Kakashi. "You promised my father?" asked Sakura, shocked. "Thank you, Sir Kakashi! You're welcome to join us!" cried Sakura as she did a deep Japanese bow. "All right. I will become your guardian under one condition." said Kakashi. "And what would that be?" asked Sakura. "That Sasuke comes too." said Kakashi as he pushed Sasuke forward. "UH, hi... guys. Eh... howdy!" cried Sasuke as he did an awkward bow. "I also promised Itachi that I'd take good care of Sasuke, too." said Kakashi. "Is Sir Itachi alive?" asked Sakura. "Can't say. It's been nearly ten years since I last saw him." said Kakashi. "I... I see." said Sakura. "Don't worry, Sakura. You'll meet him eventually... I'm sure of it." said Kakashi as he smiled at Sakura. "Yes! I'm looking forward to it!" cried Sakura. "So what's our destination? Where are we going next?" asked Kakashi. "Hey! Sasuke! Come with me!" cried Sakura as Sasuke followed her.

Later...

"Hey Sasuke, watch!" cried Sakura as she whistled. "Hey, you got pretty good." said Sasuke. "You sound sad, Sasuke. Is something wrong?" asked Sakura. "Yeah... maybe." said Sasuke. "Wanna scream?" asked Sakura. "Sakura... I really don't think that's gonna help this time." said Sasuke. "You know what, Sasuke?" asked Sakura. "What?" asked Sasuke. "It's embarrassing to say this myself... but summoners and their guardians are kind of like Spira's ray of light. A lot of people in Spira depend on us. I learned to practice smiling when I'm feeling sad, you know? Don't worry Sasuke... I know it's hard." said Sakura. "Yeah... I understand. I think." said Sasuke. "Great! Now show me what you can do!" cried Sakura. "Huh?" asked a confused Sasuke. "Come on! Smile" cried Sakura as Sasuke tried to smile but laughed by saying, "This is weird!" "Next, try laughing out loud." said Sakura. "What?" asked Sasuke. "Come on, Sasuke, show me!" cried Sakura as Sasuke inhaled and exhaled as he started laughing. "Sasuke... you probably shouldn't laugh anymore." said Sakura as Sasuke continued laughing to which she giggled. Sakura then laughed with him as the two of them started literally laughing. "That's too funny!" cried Sakura. "Don't look at me, it was your idea!" cried Sasuke. "Um... thank you... Sasuke." said Sakura. "Huh?" asked Sasuke. "I want my journey to be full of laughter." said Sakura. "Okay." said Sasuke. "If we should get separated, just whistle. I'll come running. I promise." said Sakura. "Well... let's go." said Sasuke. "Mm." said Sakura as she nodded her head and chuckled. Sasuke and Sakura then turned around to find everybody staring at them. "What? What are you all looking at?" asked Sasuke. "We were just worried you guys might have gone crazy!" cried Shikamaru. "Sorry! Well then, alright. Now, we will go to the temple at Djose. And guardians? Don't forget to smile!" cried Sakura as the group left Luca.

(NOTE: SORRY IF THE CHAPTERS ARE SO LONG, GUYS. THE REASON IS... I'M USING THE SCRIPT. NO, I'M NOT COPYING, I'M PARAPHRASING. BUT HOWEVER... I DID ADD SOME EXTRA LINES TO THE STORY. PLUS, THIS VERSION OF FINAL FANTASY X IS SLIGHTLY DIFFERENT FROM THE REAL ONE. AND GUESS WHAT? IN A FEW CHAPTERS FROM NOW, SASUKE WILL FINALLY GET TO REUNITE WITH HIS OLD FRIENDS, GAARA AND INO SINCE HE GOT SEPARATED FROM THEM IN CHAPTER 2. BUT DON'T WORRY... YOU'LL SEE THEM SOON! HOPEFULLY... OH! AND IF YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT THE REAL STORY'S ABOUT, HERE'S THE LINK TO IT. THEN YOU'LL SEE HOW MY VERSION IS SLIGHTLY DIFFERENT FROM THE ORIGINAL STORY.)

(NOTE: HERE'S THE LINK TO THE STORY.)

.com/wiki/Final_Fantasy_X

(NOTE: HERE'S THE LINK TO THE SCRIPT WHERE I GET SOME OF THE LINES FROM.)


	8. Author's Note And Update

Author's Note And Update

Hey guys. It's Aerisuke here, again, and I know it's been two years since I've uploaded the last chapter to Final Fantasy X (Naruto Style!). However, I have some news to make about this fanfic. In the future, I'm planning on doing a remake of this story. The reason why is because I have new characters who will be playing Wakka and Lulu. In the old version, Shikamaru played Wakka, and Temari played Lulu. In the new version, Jiraiya will play Wakka and Tsunade will play Lulu. Now the reason why I chose Jiraiya as Wakka and Tsunade as Lulu is because Tsunade kind of thinks of Sakura as a daughter. So, because of Jiraiya's close bond with Tsunade, Jiraiya and Tsunade will play Wakka and Lulu. Also, I need your help with something. You see, I'm having trouble on who should be Rikku in my story. In the old version, Ino played Rikku, but, I'm thinking that Naruto should be Rikku. Anyway, I have a question. Who do you guys think should be Rikku? Ino or Naruto? Now, in the old version at the beginning of the story, Sasuke and Gaara fought in the Chunin Exams (Konoha will be replacing Zanarkand), and then, the two of them (who got separated from Kakashi) ended up in Baaj Ruins and met Ino and the rest of the Al-Bhed, and after Sasuke got swept away by Sin and separated from Ino and Gaara and landed in Besaid Island. Later in the story, Ino and Gaara would be Sakura's guardians. Now in the new version, Gaara is only going to be in the scene where Sasuke fights him in the Chunin Exams in Konoha, and after Sin attacks Konoha, Gaara is never seen again, meaning that either he is dead after being killed by Sin, or just disappeared and was never seen again. Well I guess that's it for the fanfic. Be on the look-out for…

Final Fantasy X (Naruto Style!) (Remake).

Coming soon to and dA.


End file.
